Done Up My Buttons And Unstitched My Seams
by Cleo Leo
Summary: A chance encounter and a struggle between two people of very different personalities is just the beginning of a life changing friendship, and perhaps something, a little bit more. Calvin/Hobbes, AU, SLASH! If you don't like then don't read!
1. Chapter 1

So this is a Calvin and Hobbes story. It's alternate universe, Hobbes is not a stuffed tiger and Calvin is not a little boy. I've actually had a lot of fun writing this so I hope it is well received so I can keep it going. Feel free to give feed back, there's a handy little button for it. Let me know if you hate it, like it, or think I'm the worst person in the world and I'm destroying your view of the world. I tend to do that with things, My cousin will never look at South Park the same, or this probably, when he see's what I've done.

Well here it goes, sending the baby off to school for the first time! Teehee.

Ps. There's a dash of swearing

* * *

_**Done Up My Buttons And Unstitched My Seams**_

Calvin Watterson was, at times, unbearably average. Average height, middle of the road blonde hair, and a standard manner of dress that consisted of T-shirts and black jeans. He was a fairly handsome boy of seventeen, but had a personality that most found difficult to coincide with. But beneath all the normalcy of his outer exterior resided a world of creativity. He had an imagination like no other, and used it to it's full capacity. His dream of becoming a writer was practically a reality. Once he finally settled on something he thought was good enough of course.

He was a boy with few friends and few enemies. He excelled in English, but was essentially rubbish in everything else, to a point that almost reached pathetic. He simply refused outside help, he's pride and level of self-importance getting in the way. It didn't matter to him if he did well in school, he had no intention of going to college anyway. Ray Bradbury didn't go to college, George Orwell didn't go to college, and they were two of the most well known authors of all time. Ignoring the fact that their most famous works were simply a parallel to a totalitarianism society that effectively controlled the human populace.

Life however was not accustomed to those exceptions to the rule, and some how, life kept finding ways of reminding him of just that. It was a Friday afternoon, and Calvin's childhood frienemy and neighbor, Susie, was driving him home in her old, but well cared for VW. This habit she had taken up of driving him to and from school had begun at the beginning of the year. Whether or not it was merely because she felt sorry for him and his lack of companions or because she had an actual desire to be his friend was still a mystery. But they got on well enough, with the minor exclusion of the anomalies like today. The day's when Calvin was given back a test or assignment, that the teachers believed he had performed less than satisfactory on.

"Calvin, you really should try harder in school," Susie had said motherly for the second time, while Calvin simply looked sullenly out the open window. "You aren't stupid, no one as talented as you in English could be stupid. You just aren't applying yourself."

"I apply myself where I excel, I see no necessary reason to do it anywhere else, it would just be a waste of time," Calvin grumbled.

"I could help, if you wanted me too. There's still lot's of time. You finish this year off strong and keep it up next year you could get into a great college. One with a very prominent writing program."

"I don't need your help and I don't need a writing program. I'm fine, just the way it is. You sound like my mother."

"Well if you won't bring yourself to listen to her because she's your mother at least listen to me because I'm your friend," Susie suggested hopefully.

"You give me rides to school, that's hardly what I'd call a thriving friendship," Calvin pointed out.

Susie sighed heavily, tightening her grip on the steering wheel. "Calvin, I am trying to make an effort here. We've known each other our entire lives, we are friends by default. The least you could do is to humor me, and to try just a little bit in return."

"I never asked you to make any effort Susie."

"Well sometimes, a person just doesn't need to be asked," Susie said, breaking at a light perhaps harder than necessary.

Calvin looked over at Susie's frowning face. He let out noncommittal sigh and unclasped his seatbelt. Bag in hand he opened the door and slid out of the car, shutting it with a firm clunk.

"I'll see you later, Susie," He said as he walked away.

"Calvin! Calvin, come back!" Susie called after him, but she only received a dismissive wave as he walked in the opposite direction of their street. "Cal–" She had tried to call once more, but was interrupted by the shrill horn of a car behind her, the light was green. She growled in frustration, but gunned the car through the intersection, deciding it was best to just leave him alone and allow him his space to let off some steam.

Calvin walked lazily down the street for a few minutes, wanting to be sure that Susie had not followed him. He took a glance back, and saw that she had indeed not pursued him. He exhaled in relief, and turned back around, ready to continue to his home on foot. He rounded the corner cautiously, checking that the beetle was out of sight.

Calvin re-wrapped his scarf as he felt the chill of the breeze press itself against the exposed flesh of his neck. It was the end of February, the snow had melted away, leaving only a slush of puddles in it's place. But the wind was still unforgiving at times, and the lawns and roofs of houses still found themselves coated in a layer of silver frost in the early hours of the morning.

But despite the less than welcoming elements of the outside he trudged on. Dwelling on his unprovoked feeling of melancholy, wishing for a brief moment that he was still in the confines of Susie's warm car. The traffic rumbled besides him, the sound of tires sliding though uneven stretches of pavement provided him with a strange reassurance that he could not explain.

A loud popping of exhaust caught his attention, and he watched as the number 7 bus speed past him. This was the bus that he had used to get himself home, before Susie's had begun her "befriend Calvin by driving" campaign. Calvin thought momentarily, about trying to catch the bus before it got to far, but changed his mind, as he had no bus fare, and he's pass no longer resided in his wallet.

However there appeared to be a patron of the public transit system that did not want to miss that bus. A voice was heard yelling obscenities over the roar of the bus, and Calvin was suddenly knocked to the pavement by the swearing individual, as he tried to run after the bus, and dodge the crowds of people. He had effectively missed the group of elderly women in walkers but had sent Calvin directly into an icy puddle on the ground.

"Oh shit, I am so sorry," the voice professed, and Calvin felt himself pulled to his feet. "I was trying to get that bus, and the old ladies and...Shit, and you're all wet, I am such an idiot, I'm so sorry."

As Calvin looked up the tall figure bent down and picked up Calvin's fallen school bag. He rose to he's proper height and offered the bag back, which Calvin took slowly. The strangers pale face was marred by a red blush. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, removing his beanie in the process, which he twisted nervously in his hands. He reveled shaggy black hair, with orange tip's, and ears that had several piercing's.

"Uhh, hi," He offered awkwardly. "I'm really really sorry, I didn't mean...I can be so clumsy and...well stupid and I'm sorry...but I..." He trailed off, is complexion growing redder. "Shit. Hello, I'm Hobbes." And Hobbes offered Calvin his long fingered hand to shake.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I don't know if I'm going to get any reviews for this story at all, but I've already written some of it, so I'm going to post anyways. Also going to change the summery because that made it sound worse then it is I think...Alright PLEASE review :)

* * *

Calvin took the outstretched hand tentatively. Hobbes hand was warm beneath his chilled fingers,

"Well it's William actually," he continued. "William Hobbes, but everyone calls me Hobbes."

"I'm Calvin."

"Well I wish we could have met under less cold and wet circumstances."

"It's uh...Fine, don't worry about it," Calvin said, uncomfortable with talking, as it was something he didn't do very often, let alone with strangers. "So you...uh...needed that bus?"

"What?" Hobbes asked confused. "Oh," he gasped, his head darting towards where the bus had disappeared. "Yeah, I was supposed to catch that one, then switch over to the number 10, so I could get to that supper mall and order a new bedroom set for my little sister before she get's in town this coming week. We just moved here with my dad, and she isn't as easily dislodged from places, unlike me or my dad. So my mom is staying with her and will put her on the plane and then my mom will go back to her home, because my parents are divorced, so she doesn't live with us."

"Oh," Calvin said, shifting uncomfortably in his wet clothes. "I can...If you want, I could take you to where the number 10 will stop at."

"Could you?" Hobbes asked hopefully. "I don't want to put you out or anything.

"No its..._Ah-ah-choo_," Calvin sneezed, rubbing his nose and frowning apologetically. "I'm sorry. It's fine, no problem at all."

"Oh, god, you must be freezing. I'm so stupid. Uh, here." And Hobbes shrugged off his black peacoat, reveling a solid black t-shirt. He moved behind Calvin, and slid the jacket up his arms. His arms encircled Calvin, his chin resting on his shoulder as he proceeded to do up all the bottons.

"Wait, no," Calvin protested, as Hobbes went back around to stand in front of him again. "You'll be cold."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Hobbes said with a confident smile.

"...Thank you..." Calvin said, feeling the sensation to blush. "Well it's this way." Calvin walked stiffly down the street, Hobbes bouncing at his side.

"So, Calvin...Cal...Vinny?"

"Just Calvin."

"Alright, Just Calvin. So you go to school around here?"

"Uhhh..."

"I promise not to lure you into my evil van with candy after school one day. I'm just curious, making conversation and all that."

"Ben Franklin High School."

"Senior?"

"Junior."

"Six-teen?"

"Seven-teen."

"Ah, old junior."

"I suppose."

"Birthday?"

"December third."

"Fairly recent birthday then."

"I guess so."

"Well, Happy belated birthday."

"Thanks," Calvin muttered, an awkward pause following. "So, what about you?"

"My birthday?"

"All of it I suppose."

"No school. Graduated from Fountain valley High School last year. Would be a freshmen in college, but my dad moved around so much I never bothered to apply. I'm 19 and a leo. My birthday is August twentieth. I like reading books at the beach and singing in the rain. And my most recent favorite color is the blue of your eyes."

Calvin stumbled slightly at his words, but Hobbes caught him by the arm, keeping him up right.

"Now don't go falling for me now," Hobbes said. Laughing at his own stupid joke. "I'm only teasing you. Not that you don't have gorgeous eyes of course," He continued with a wink. "But I'm actually a big fan of orange."

"Is that why you're all "Tony" the Tiger-ed out?" Calvin asked.

"Ha,"Hobbes barked. "You're a pretty funny kid."

"Thanks."

"Funny you should say that though. You see, my little sisters favorite movie is _The Jungle Book_, and when she was little, she would but on the bottoms to her little red swimsuit and run after our big dog, whom she convinced our parents to name Baloo, and out black cat, who is christened Bagheera. So being the wonderfully attentive older brother that I am, took my mothers eyeliner and gave my self black cat whiskers and chased _her_ around, pretending to be Shere Kahn."

"Such a good big brother," Calvin said with an unseen eye roll.

"I always had a lot of fun. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Only child."

"Pity."

"I'm a bit of a handful. I think I put my parents off having any more kids."

"You couldn't have been that bad."

"I wasn't bad, just...difficult. Lot's of parent teacher conferences, no friends to speak of."

"Bully, or the one being bullied."

"Neither, just anti-social."

"You seem alright to me"

"I'm putting in a great deal of effort."

"Oh. How come?"

"I–" Calvin stopped, not sure how to answer. He didn't know whu he was putting so much effort in to having a two sided conversation with this stranger, but wouldn't even try with Susie. "I don't know," He finally admitted.

"Oh," was all Hobbes said, stopping as Calvin did,

"Okay, well that stop right across the street is where the number 10 will stop. It'll be there, in about three minutes I expect," he said, glancing down at his watch.

"Well thank you very much Calvin. I'm sorry about running into you."

"Forget about it. Really."

"Well it was a pleasure," Hobbes said, taking Calvin's hand in his own and placing a kiss on his palm. With a lavish wink, he turned and began to walk away.

"Wait! Your coat," Calvin said, and started to undo the buttons.

"Keep it."

"But you'll freeze. My house is at the end of the street, I'll be fine."

"I'll buy a new one at the mall. You keep it, it looks good on you." And with that, he darted across the street as the bus pulled into the stop.

Calvin walked down the street to his house, his hands buried in the pockets of the slightly oversized coat. He rushed to his room, to embarrassed to be seen by his parents in an article of clothing that wasn't his, but more embarrassed still when he thought about how nice the coat smelled.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the third chapter, of a story I don't think anyone is reading, but I'll write it anyways. Thank you to the one person who did review, though I wasn't quite sure what to make of it, I hope I didn't misinterpret the question.

But anyways, I hope if you are reading you enjoy it, and feel free to let me know how you do feel about it, share your thoughts and opinions, even if you hate it, share with me. Give me advise to improve :)

* * *

"Calvin," his mom, said, shaking his sleeping form. "Calvin, you have to get up for school, Susie will be here any minute."

"I'm not going with Susie."

"What?" She asked concerned, sitting on the bed. "What happened, I thought things were going well with Susie."

"It's fine mom, I'm just going to take the bus today. If she comes by will you tell her,"

Calvin asked.

"Alright Calvin, but we will talk about this later. Now hurry up," She said, giving the comforter a light smack. "Before you miss the bus," his mother finished, standing and walking to the door.

"Yes mom," He grumbled crawling out of his bed, setting his feet on the cold ground. He heard the door bell ring and knew it was Susie. There was a silence, that must have been his mother telling her that he would be taking the bus, and then the faint bang of the front door being shut.

He dressed quickly, piling his school things into his bag and sliding on his newly acquired peacoat. He jogged quickly to the bus stop, getting there just as it pulled up, it's breaks squeaking unpleasantly, the door opening with a whoosh. He clambered in, taking the first available seat on the near empty bus.

The weekend had been uneventful. He wouldn't go as far as to say boring, because he hadn't been bored. It was just the usual thing. Homework, reading, writing, eating diner with his parents, and a few stray hours of TV. Susie had called him once, which he ignored, and didn't bother listening to the message. He would talk to her later, if he felt like it.

He didn't feel like it today. He ignored her attempts to start up any sort of conversation in the classes they shared. He avoided her outside of classes and during the breaks. He wasn't mad at her, he knew that. Their minuscule argument from Friday had long been forgotten. What kept him silent was the annoying urge he had to tell her about meeting Hobbes. An encounter, that in his head ought to have registered as insignificant, but kept replaying itself in the most attentive and detailed sort of way.

The final bell rang, and Calvin, feeling a sense of relief clambered down the front steps of his school almost exuberantly. He was surprised however, by the fairly large crowd that had gathered by the loading and unloading zone. It consisted mostly of giggling females, and a few males who looked envious, and several teachers who looked flat out disapproving. Calvin made his way through the crowd, his curiosity getting the better of him.

There, leaning against a black motorcycle, clad in dark jeans and form fitting black leather jacket, was Hobbes. He held himself with an air of confidence, then same sort a film star would have. He was smiling, acknowledging the crowd, but not doing anything about them Hobbes saw Calvin and his smile broadened.

"What are you doing here?" Calvin asked, keeping his voice down, not wanting to draw attention to himself.

"Before you say anything else," Hobbes whispered, un heard over the excited murmurings of the crowd. "I'd just like to say, I didn't lie. And don't bother denying it because I know that's what you're thinking. This is not an evil van, it's my ducoti, and I have no candy. Just an extra helmet and offer to take you home."

"I are you insane?" Calvin asked.

"I'm not insane. Come on, what harm will it do? You don't want me to get in trouble do you? Those teachers wanted me gone the moment I pulled up, but I told them I was picking someone up. Which do be honest, probably didn't help that much." He said, glancing over at the teachers and their sinister glares.

"I don't need you to give me a ride."

"Oh come on, please? I map quested this school and everything. Don't make me beg. I'll do it you know, I'll get on my knees in front of everyone."

"You really shouldn't do that sort of thing in public, you could get arrested," Calvin said dryly.

"Oh very funny, 'on my knees', hahaha," Hobbes laughed sarcastically. "Nice coat by the way," he said smirking.

Calvin faltered embarrassed. He was wearing Hobbes coat. "Alright, fine," Calvin agreed reluctantly.

"Thank you," Hobbes said with a wink as he Climbed gracefully on to his bike. "All right," he continued, loud enough for them to hear. "I must be off, a pleasure meeting you all. Ladies, gentlemen, educational staff of B.F.H.S."

There was a great moan from the crowd, and all the girls looked crest fallen. Many of them looking around, in hopes of seeing the lucky girl getting a ride.

Hobbes secured his helmet and then held the other one out. Everyone turned to look at it, trying to see who he was offering it too. Calvin grabbed it quickly, jamming it on his head and climbing on to the back of the bike. The girls gasped in surprise, the boys looked dumbfounded, and the teachers eyes opened wide. That was not what they had expected.

"Hold on tight," Hobbes said, and before Calvin could do anything, the Bike accelerated out of the parking lot and into the streets. The sudden movement of the bike nearly gave Calvin a heart attack. His arms latched themselves around Hobbes middle, probably harder than necessary. But Hobbes didn't seem to care. Calvin heard his booming laugh over the roar of the wind and he simply moved the bike faster, winding easily between cars.

"So that's quite a little fan club you've seemed to have acquired," Calvin said as Hobbes stopped at a red light. Hobbes turned back to Calvin, lifting the visor in his helmet.

"Don't be jealous," He said teasingly, before lowering it and turning back, the light to his right changing yellow.

"I'm not jealous of you," Calvin replied defiantly.

"I didn't mean of me," Hobbes said. Calvin opened his mouth to protest, but was cut short, as the bike was once again speeding along the street. Hobbes eventually reached Calvin's street, He slowed down his bike down and pulled up to the curb outside Calvin's house. Calvin hastened off the bike as soon as it stopped trembling, ripping the helmet off as he did.

"I am not jealous of those giggling girls!" Calvin exploded angrily.

"Well, they're all jealous of you," Hobbes said calmly.

"Why?"

"They enjoyed my attention. Which I'm now giving you."

"And you think I'm jealous of them because you were giving them attention?" Calvin asked in disgust.

"Calvin, you have got to learn to take things less seriously. I'm only teasing you."

"Well don't."

"You're overreacting...Unless you really are jealous," Hobbes asked, raising an eybrow in suspcion.

"I am NOT jealous!"

"Geez, alright you're not jealous, I'm only messing with you."

"How did you know where I lived?" Calvin asked accusingly.

"You said the house at the end of the street. And I asked this girl this morning who was couple houses down. She was getting into a Volkswagen," Hobbes explained, "I asked which house you lived in."

"You asked SUSIE?"

"Are then any other brunettes on this street who drive Volkswagens?"

"No," Calvin snarled.

"Then I asked Susie," Hobbes said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Fantastic, now she'll want to know everything," Calvin moaned.

"Clingy girlfriend? She didn't seem territorial when I asked."

"She is not my girlfriend. And it isn't any of your business," He snapped.

"You know, I'm starting to see that anti-social thing now."

Calvin glowered at him, and he threw the helmet towards his chest with as much force he could muster. Calvin was very disappointed when Hobbes caught it. "Bye," he said, and went to go up the steps to his house.

"Ah, come on Calvin, don't be like that. Come back." Hobbes whined. Calvin turned back slowly.

"Do you want something from me? Or do you just do this all the people you knock into puddles?"

Hobbes walked away from the bike and stood in front of Calvin. "I like you. I think you seem like a pretty awesome person, and I would like to be your friend."

"I don't need any friends."

"Everybody needs friends," Hobbes countered instantly.

"People who move around and always have to make new friends say that. It's not actually true. And even if I wanted a friend, I wouldn't pick one that was just going to pack up and move away."

Hobbes made an exasperated face. "I'm not going too–"

"I know how to use the internet," Calvin interrupted. "I Googled you. You went to six different elementary schools, four different junior highs and five different high schools. You were at each one long enough to win a spelling bee, or an award, or be featured in some sort of show. Your Dad's job is to revamp and modernize companies, he has to go all over the country. You will leave, and I will be stuck."

"Same time tomorrow then?" Hobbes asked cheerfully.

"Never again Hobbes," Calvin said, and went into his house, shutting the door with a bang.


	4. Chapter 4

If you are reading, well thank, you for doing that.

This is the fourth chapter, obviously, and I have mixed feelings about it, but there are some moments I really like. I hop you enjoy it, many thanks.

* * *

Calvin walked down the front steps of his house to go to school with Susie. His mom told him she was there, and he had decided avoiding her was just going to make things worse. What he saw was Susie's car, idling in the street, with Hobbes leaning into the drivers window, talking to Susie. She laughed at something he said, and smacked him playfully. She saw Calvin and whispered to Hobbes, who turned to greet him with a smile. Hobbes turned back to Susie and grabbed her hand, placeing a kiss on top of it. She laughed again, gave Calvin a wave, and drove off.

"Wha–? Susie wait!" Calvin yelled, but she was already gone. "What the Hell Hobbes? That was my ride to school!"

"See, I was thinking. You googled me right? Went through a little bit of effort to see who I was, which means, your interested in me, one way or another."

"Hobbes–"

"So I think you should give me a chance." Hobbes said, cutting him off. "You know you want to be my friend. I intrigue you, and I can tell. I can always tell Calvin. And I'm intrigued by you, which makes you even more interested."

"This is bordering on harassment. Leave. Me. Alone. I don't want to be your friend. And I Have to go and catch a bus, so I can make it to school, because my ride drove away!" Calvin yelled and proceeded to march down the street.

"That bus left five minutes ago," Hobbes said to his retreating form.

"What!"

"Before Susie got here, I've been here since seven-fifteen. I thought "Why wait til he's done with school? Plenty of time to chat before.'"

"Hobbes..." Calvin snarled.

"Need a ride? Because I'd be more than happy to give you a ride."

"I'll walk, thanks."

"You'll be late."

"Then I''ll be late."

"But Mr. Lotski will give you detention if your late."

Calvin's jaw dropped slightly. "How do you know who my teacher is?"

"Susie told me. Charming girl, very cute, nice eyes," Hobbes muttered.

"Everyone you meet has 'nice eyes'," Calvin said, rolling his.

"Not true," Hobbes said, leaning down so there noses were touching. "You have _Gorgeous_ eyes."

"Hobbes this has got to stop. What ever it is you want, or are trying to gain, forget about it. This stops."

"At least let me give you the ride," Hobbes offered almost desperately. "This Mr. Lotski sounds like an ass."

Calvin let out a roar of frustration before mumbling a harsh 'fine' and yanking the helmet out of his hands. Hobbes did nothing to hide his smile as he and Calvin climbed on to his bike. Calvin's arms hung limply at his side, his fingers feeling along the bottom of the seat for something to hold onto.

"You're not falling off the back of this bike because you're mad at me," He said, reaching down and grabbing his arms. He wrapped them tightly around his waist, letting his hands rest on Calvin's for a moment. "Don't let go." And it took Calvin a moment to realize that the bike was in motion.

They pulled up to the school, the students still meandering about, the bell having not yet rung. Hobbes removed his helmet and shook out his hair, taking an apprehensive look at the school.

"You won't miss it you know. They always tell you you'll miss it, but you don't."

"I figured that much out, thanks," Calvin spat sarcastically.

The bell rang, the students automatically moving towards the building. Trained like lab rats. Hear the bell, move, it's was like brainwashing.

Calvin moved off the bike, setting the helmet on the seat, and walking away.

"Oh no you don't, wait a minute," Hobbes said reaching out for Calvin, his fingers just managing to slip below the waist band of his jeans before he was out of reach.. He pulled him back, Calvin gasping in surprise.

"If you ever need anything," He said, sliding his free hand into Calvin's pant pocket. "Anything, no matter what or when, I'll be available." He meet Calvin's gaze, and slowly slid his hand out of his pocket. The two fingers of Hobbes's right hand kept him anchored in place, as they made no effort to remove themselves from his pants. They stared at each other, Calvin didn't even blink as he felt Hobbes fingertips brush against his skin.

"Mr. Watterson!" A voice boomed at the, Hobbes and Calvin both turned their heads and froze. One of the schools many A.P.'s was walking towards.

"Good morning Mrs. Stevens," Calvin said.

"Mr. Watterson, I do believe you have a first period that starts in a few minutes. Would you be so kind as to make your way there?"

"Yes, Mrs. Stevens," Calvin agreed, still unmoving

"And this zone is for immediate loading and unloading, not...visiting. You and your friend–"

"William Hobbes," Hobbes supplied.

"Would be well advised to remember that," She finished, as if she hadn't heard him. She

walked away and Calvin, gathering his wits, did the same. But Hobbes was up quickly, grabbing Calvin's hand and placing a quick kiss on his palm, like he had done on their first encounter. Calvin ignored him and walked as fast as he could to the school, pretending not hear the bike drive away.

Calvin took his seat in his first period just as the final bell was ringing. Mr. Lotski took attendance, his monotone voice carrying slowly through the room. Calvin reached into his pocket, and pulled out the small slip of paper that had been put there. In sharp disconnected writing, a phone number was written across one side, with the signature of W. Hobbes on the other. He smoothed the paper between his fingers and laid it flat on his desk, tracing the looping signature with his index finger.

"Calvin Watterson?"

"Here," he said quietly, not sure if his teacher heard, not caring either way. He folded the number up and put it back in his pocket, deciding to throw it away the first chance he got. He was distracted however by Susie, who cornered him right after first period.

"Alright Calvin," she said. "Spill the beans on Hobbes."

"What do you mean?" Calvin asked, uninterestedly.

"Well he asked me where you lived the other day, he was there at your house this morning, and rumor is the "major Hottie" with the bike in front of the school the other day was him, and you are the one who got on the back of it."

"Weren't you talking to him this morning?"

"Only for a few minutes.," She explained. "He was fantastic though, Funny, good looking, charming. Now, what's his relation to you?"

"I don't really know him," Calvin admitted. "I met him last Friday, and he's been trying to be my friend ever since."

"He want's to be your friend? Someone other than me want's to be your friend?" Susie laughed in disbelief.

"Shut up Susie. He's been practically stalking me," he groaned.

"Calvin, I would pay to have a stalker like that. Does he kiss your hand? He did it to me and my mom. Isn't it the most romantic thing?" She gushed.

"It's romantic that he kisses my hand?"

"So he does to everyone? Even boys? He's so strange, and different."

"Susie, he's been harassing me," Calvin said slowly, trying to get her to understand.

"Lighten up Calvin. He want's to be your friend, you don't to be so hard on him. He's new in town, he doesn't know anybody, you could be a little nicer," Susie argued vehemently.

"You don't know anything about it," Calvin bit back.

Susie's eyes narrowed. "I know that with out friends, you are going to miss out on a lot. And if you plan on writing anything worthwhile or anything people will remotely be able to relate to you are going to have to start living. Friends are part of life, stop shutting them out," With that she turned around and began to walk away.

"Susie!"

"And you can find a different way home today, you won't be getting a ride with me."

"Come on Susie! This isn't fair!" Calvin pleaded.

Susie stopped her walking and spun on the spot. Immediately stalking back to him, a glare marring her lovely features.

"Fair?" She questioned in a menacing tone. "That isn't fair? What isn't fair is how you treat people who are nothing but nice to you. Calvin, eventually people will stop trying to get to know you. No one will even want to be close to you, and you will be alone Hobbes seems like a good person, especially if he's putting up with your behavior. Now stop acting like a child who's had their favorite toy taken away from them, and grow up." She walked away for the final time, leaving Calvin rooted to the spot, still trying to take in her harsh words.

Susie ignored him for the rest of the day. Calvin even tried to talk to her, but his efforts proved unsuccessful. And to top it all off, he started to feel guilty for how he had treated her the day before. It turns out, that being ignored, does not make a person feel very good. By the end of the day Calvin had a headache, two assignments with F's and an overwhelming sensation of disappointment He trudged unhappily down the steps of school, but was unhappier still, as he saw a small crowd of people surronding what he knew to be Hobbes and his motorcycle.


	5. Chapter 5

I was reminded by a friend to do this, so hear it goes.

I DO NOT OWN CALVIN AND HOBBES. I'm not a comic book artist/writer, clearly I'm not Bill Watterson.

So here's chapter five, it's a bit boring, but I think it ends on a promising note. I hope those who are reading enjoy!

* * *

Calvin pushed through the crowd, no longer bothering about trying to be discreet. The girls made indignant huff's as he moved them out of his way without apology. Hobbes was there, smiling, waiting on his bike.

"Hobbes!" Calvin growled.

"Hey Calvin, you ready?" He asked.

"I told you, never again Hobbes. You have got to leave me alone!"

Hobbes bent his head down, so he was close to Calvin's ear. "You're making a scene," he teased, pulling away and smiling.

"I don't care! I will make this a theatrical performance if I have too to get my point across. I don't want anything to do with you. Not your playboy attitude, not your all knowing insight. Stop coming to my house, stop coming to my school. I don't need you to give me rides, I don't need you to give me advice, I don't need you to judge me, and I don't need your friendship. Find someone else's life to force yourself into, because it is not going to be mine." Calvin turned to walk away but Hobbes grabbed his wrist to pull him back.

A flood of anger filled Calvin, as he was spun back around by Hobbes, he raised his hand, slapping Hobbes across his face. The impact forced Hobbes face to the side, his eyes wide and mouth opened in surprise. The crowd was shocked into silence. For a moment Calvin froze, his hand raised, staring at Hobbes, who suddenly seemed like a small cat, not his former imposing tiger like persona.

Hobbes straightened up, and released Calvin's wrist. Without so much as a glance at Calvin, he put on his helmet and drove away. The whole group of students turned to look at Calvin, just like the previous day, it had not been what they had expected to see. Calvin stood rooted the spot, not really sure what had happened. Every one began to slowly walk away, as if they had been caught doing something they weren't supposed to do.

Eventually everyone was gone, and Calvin was the only one who remained. Silence filled his ears, making him feel fuzzy. He felt a slight pressure on his shoulder, and turned so see Susie at his side. She moved with such silence he hadn't heard her approach. Her mouth was turned into a small frown, and her eyes filled with sympathy.

"Come on Calvin," She said softly. "I'll take you home."

She dropped him off at his house, and he walked straight to his room and fell into his bed. He didn't come down for dinner, or even change into something more suitable for sleep. He just laid there in the dark, feeling sick to his stomach. He got what he had wanted. Hobbes left him alone, and he hadn't been parked outside his house when Susie dropped him off, like he had feared. But despite all that, he wanted to scream into his pillow. Yes, he had gotten what he had wanted, but it didn't feel at all like he had expected.

His parents had both come to his room and knocked gently, asking if he was okay. Calvin chose to ignore them, being in no mood to talk. They left him alone, knowing that if he was in real need of them he would ask for their help. Pushing him had never made things better, or brought good results.

Calvin slept through his alarm the next morning. He woke up mid afternoon, a note from his mother on his bed side table. She had left him some soup on the stove and would be home form work early to check on him. He rubbed his eyes and groaned, feeling miserable. He needed more sleep, he decided, and threw his head under his pillow. He didn't wake up till has Mom came to see him, the sun already falling bellow the skyline.

"Calvin," His mom said softly, running a hand through his hair. He met her soft gaze, his eyes blurry. "Hey honey, how are you feeling."

"Tired," He rasped, his throat dry.

"You've been sleeping all day. You want to talk about what's bothering you?"

Calvin groaned, turning on his stomach and burying his face in his pillow. "Not really."

"Is it school? A class or a teacher? Someone bothering you?" She probed.

"No...I was just...really tired," Calvin said, releasing a small sigh. "Thanks for letting me play hooky though."

"It's alright honey. Do you want something to eat?"

"If that soup offer from earlier is still available, that would be nice. And some crackers?"

"Sure thing, I'll bring it up," She said, bending down and placing a kiss on his forehead. "You just rest."

After eating and a few hours of brainstorming, which mostly lead to dead ends, writers block and a headache, he went back to sleep. He thoughts remained stormy, and he tossed and turned most of the night. He rubbed his temples, trying to will himself to sleep. It wasn't till three o'clock, and sleep seemed about to take him, when he finally realized, he was suffering from overwhelming guilt.

Calvin woke up the next morning the same way he went to sleep, unhappy, guilty, and with a pounding headache. He climbed out of his bed and looked out his window. The street was deserted, Hobbes and his bike no where insight. There was a soft knock on his door and it opened slowly.

"Calvin?" His mom asked, taking a small step into his room. "How are you feeling today? You up to going to school? Your Dad and I were talking and if you needed one more day to recoup that would be okay."

"No I'm...Thanks mom, but I'm fine. I'll be ready in a few minutes, let Susie know, if she asks."

"Alright Calvin." And she left his room.

Calvin readied himself for school, not caring that none of his assignment were done, even his English. He said goodbye to his parents and was waiting on the curb when Susie showed up. He got into the car without a hello, but Susie didn't seem to mind. They drove to the school in silence, getting out of the car and walking to their class in the same way.

At lunch Calvin sat alone at a table, idly playing with his food, not really interested in eating it. After fifteen minutes of nothing, he got up and threw his food away, deciding to wait outside his class early. He was stopped however, as he slung his bag onto his shoulder.

"Hey, Calvin?" Calvin looked up as he heard the voice. It belonged to some jock in a letterman's jacket, followed by his personal posy of team mates, cheerleaders, and high school sports enthusiasts. "It is Calvin right?"

Calvin straightened up, very uncomfortable with the large group, and the broad-shouldered blonde addressing him.

"Yeah," Calvin mumbled.

"You're the one from Monday? And that guy on the bike?" He asked.

"...Yeah..."

"So we were wondering, what the deal was?" He asked, an almost sinister smirk playing on his lips.

"I don't understand?" Calvin asked confused.

"Well, we all wanted to know what your boyfriend did to make you so pissed?"

"He's not–"

But the jock plowed on. "And all any one seems to be able to talk about is some nobody without any friends. "

Calvin went pale and promptly began to walk away.

"Hold up, you haven't answered our questions," He said pulling him back roughly.

"Leave me alone!" Calvin spat.

"Isn't that what you said to your boyfriend?"

"He's NOT my boyfriend. Now, leave me alone," Calvin said, pulling the beefy hand off the collar of his shirt.

The jock laughed at this and pushed Calvin back into the wall. "Someone's defensive."

"Don't touch me!" Calvin yelled, pushing him back.

"Why?" He said, pushing Calvin again. "You going to do something about it?"

"I said, DON'T touch me!" And Calvin swung his fist into his aggressors cheek.

"Fuck!" He grunted, stumbling slightly. "You little punk!" He growled, and he threw a huge fist of his own at Calvin, effectively forcing him to the floor.

"Chett STOP!" A voice shrieked, threatingly.

Calvin sat up, clutching the left side of his face. A pretty red headed cheerleader had stood in front of Chett, stopping him from any continued assault on Calvin.

"Are you okay?" She asked, kneeling down by Calvin.

Calvin didn't answer her. He scrambled quickly to his feet and pushed his way out of the cafeteria. He hadn't gotten far when he was stopped.

"Calvin, what's wrong?" Susie asked, slightly panicked. "Oh my god, your face! Come on, we have to get you to the nurse." Susie grabbed his hand and Calvin followed her dumbly. "What on earth happened?"

"Just some jerk," He mumbled.

When the reached the nurses office, she took in the sight of Calvin with unsurprised eyes.

"Sit down and I'll get the ice," She grunted.

"Do you want to call your parents?" Another office worker asked, setting a school phone onto the counter.

"Their at work, but it's fine, I'm not going home."

"Trust me kid," The nurse said, handing him a bag of ice. "You don't want to be at school when you look like that. It's going bring all sort of attention that you don't want."

"Isn't there anyone else you can call?" The other women asked.

Calvin sat in silence for a moment, his hand reaching slowly into his pocket, pulling out the small piece of paper he had in his pocket since Monday. He hated himself, he was making a complete ass of himself, and he knew it.

"Yeah, I've got someone I can call."

* * *

And a big thanks to BookObssesserNumberOne, Aquaria Identity 07, and Anonymously

Synonymous. My three reviewers, thanks for lifting my spirits. :)


	6. Chapter 6

So the Calvin and Hobbes Slash Bug is spreading. I say this because of some of the review I read for Aquaria Identity 07 story, A new Beginning (Which, should be read, because the humor is different, and I like different.) Well it's good to know I'm not the only, slightly twisted person out there, jk ;).

Anyways, alright, here is chapter 6, shorter than the last chapter, but pivotal I feel. But perhaps a little to sappy. But whatever right? I will let you be the Judge.

A special thanks to The following fantastic reviewers:

**Das Mel**

**Shadows-Rose99**

**Charley Reede**

**up all nite**

**aShTmEsK**

**Aquaria Identity 07**

And also thank you to those who are reading, even if you aren't reviewing. Because those hit's on story traffic also lift my spirits.

* * *

Calvin held the office phone to his ear, his fingers hovering over key's, trying to will himself to push the buttons. Pride was turning out to be a most inconvenient vice. But he shook his head and pushed the nagging feeling towards the far corners of his mind. Taking a deep breath, he filled his lungs with air, and what he hoped was courage.

He gave each of the necessary numbers a firm push and bit his lip as the dial tone turned into several, anticipating rings.

"_Hobbes here," _a cheerful voice said on the other side of the line.

"........."

"_Hello?"_

"......"

"_Is there...Anyone there?"_

"....."

"_Calvin is that you?"_

"..."

"_I recognize your breathing, Calvin."_

"...hi..." Calvin finally managed to say.

"_Calvin, hey."_ Hobbes said, happily relieved. _"Words, that's good."_

"Uh, yeah, Hello."

"_Repetitive greeting. Your nervous, but I'll work past that," _Hobbes said, his smile almost audible through the phone._ "You're calling me."_

"Yeah..." Calvin mumbled dumbly.

"_You're calling me...when you're supposed to be at school," _Hobbes spoke in realization _"Are you alright? I mean, is something wrong?"_ He continued, his voice rising in slight panic

"Could you..." Calvin stammered slightly, pulling at the phone cord. "I need you to come and get me. Please."

"_Of course, sure, I'll come and get you. Where are you Calvin?"_

"I'm at school."

"_Okay, I'll be there just, hold on." _Hobbes chattered frantically, the rustling of movement and the slight jingle of key's echoing distinctively in the background. _"I'll come to the front? Will you be at the front?"_

"Yeah, I'll be at the front," Calvin confirmed.

"_Okay, just, wait for me, I'll be there as soon as I can."_

"Okay."

"_Good, okay. Bye."_

"Bye," Calvin said, placing the phone back on the cradle. He let out a shuddering sigh and readjusted his bag, throwing a glance at Susie. "You can go to class Susie, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? I can stay with you, while you wait for...whoever–"

"My Uncle, my uncle's coming," Calvin said hurriedly.

"I'll wait with you, till your Uncle comes."

"It's fine, I'm going to be fine. Go to class, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright Calvin, take care," Susie said, placing an awkward pat on his shoulder and walked out of the office. Calvin grabbed the bag of ice from the counter and left the office as well, making his way through the school and out to the front, mentally preparing himself for the arrival of Hobbes.

And he wasn't ready. When the black bike came vaulting in, with such speed it looked as though it were trying to out run some great evil, he wasn't ready. The wheels screeched slightly as he braked and Hobbes scrambled frantically off it, pulling at his helmet and almost tumbling to the ground.

"Calvin, are you alright?" Hobbes asked, his hands rising uncertainly to Calvin's face. His long fingers wrapped themselves tentatively around the bag of ice. Calvin made no move to stop him, so he pulled the ice pack away, groaning audibly at the red swollen cheek and the shadowy bruising that was forming under his eye. "Oh Calvin, what happened?"

"Nothing," Calvin said scowling, snatching the ice back and re-covering his face.

"That is not nothing," Hobbes said, pulling the ice away again and touching the tender discoloration lightly with his thumb. "Who did that to you?"

"No one. I didn't call you so you could interrogate me, I called you because I need you to take me home. Now can we please leave before somebody see's you." Calvin said, pushing past Hobbes and walking towards the bike.

Hobbes turned on the spot, momentarily dumbfounded. But Calvin was already discarding the ice in the gutter and placing the spare helmet on his head. So Hobbes ignored his momentary feeling of unease and followed Calvin to the bike.

"Alright, hold–"

"Hold on tight," Calvin interrupted flatly , obediently wrapping his arms around Hobbes's waist. "I know, just go."

Hobbes obeyed, pulling out from the school's drive and following the route he had become unnaturally familiar with. Once parked outside of Calvin's house, they both dismounted the bike and faced each other, as if it were some unspoken stand off. Hobbes looked at Calvin, his eyes creased with sad comprehension.

"It was because of me. Someone hit you, and it had something to do with me."

"It's not always about you Hobbes," Calvin scoffed in disbelief.

"I know that. I know that it isn't always about me. I get that I come off as self-involved and arrogant and all of those things you said about me the other day. But you called me to come and get you. And you wanted out of there before anyone could see me. Before anyone could see you with me. So I'm using my all-knowing incite to deduce that what happened to you, this horrible thing that happened to you, had something to do with me."

Calvin folded his arms defiantly. "I don't want to talk about this–"

"Well I do," Hobbes snapped. "Because this happened because of me. And as far as I'm concerned, that means I might as well have been the one punching you in the face!"

"Hobbes you weren't–!" Calvin growled in sudden frustration raking his hands through his hair. "You weren't the one punching me in the face," he went on, more composed. "Don't...don't think that. It wasn't your fault, alright? Just forget it. Thank you, for taking me home, but forget it." Calvin slid his hands into his pockets, seemingly resined to a drop of subject.

"Calvin, you have to let people in," Hobbes begged, moving forward and pulling Calvin's hands out of his pockets, taking them in his own. "Please, stop shutting yourself away. Let me in, let me be your friend. Let Susie be your friend. You don't have to go through this alone. You don't have to ask for my help and then feel guilty or embarrassed by it. I want you to call me. I want to be here for you. I want to be able to hunt down the guy who hit you and give him a black eye of his own."

"I hit him," Calvin said, matter-of-factly, pulling his hands away.

"What?" Hobbes asked, his eyebrows shooting up in sudden confusion.

"I hit him first," Calvin explained. "I hit him and then he hit me, so I guess I deserved it."

"What did he say?" Hobbes growled.

"Hobbes, stop it."

"No, tell me what he said."

"It doesn't matter," Calvin muttered. "It wasn't true, so just let it go."

"Calvin..."

"Hobbes," he glared. "Stop it."

"No, you don't deserve to be treated like that," Hobbes said, taking Calvin's face between his hands. "You don't deserve that..." Hobbes leaned down, hovering over his face. "You don't deserve...this," he mumbled placing a delicate kiss on Calvin's bruising cheek.

Calvin pulled out of Hobbes's grasp, making a move to childishly wipe away the small kiss. But the moment his hand made contact with his cheek, he hissed in pain.

"Ah shit!" Calvin seethed. "Hobbes, stop kissing me.

"Be my friend."

"The answer is no."

"It wasn't a question," Hobbes said firmly. "I'm demanding that you be my friend. For your sanity and mine."

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Calvin asked, sounding exhausted.

"You called me, remember?"

Calvin tugged at his hair in annoyance. "I know but–"

"It's too late you know."

"What?"

"To not be my friend," Hobbes said with a small smile. "It's too late, you already are, you just don't want to admit it."

"I don't want–"

"No," he said simply, cutting Calvin off. "You say you don't want to be my friend. But you do. I can tell Calvin, I can always tell. So here's my address," He said, taking out a folded piece of paper and putting it in Calvin's hand. "I want you to come by my house tomorrow, and just, hang out with me. I know you'll like me if you give me the chance. So I'll be there, when ever you have time, please just come by." Hobbes lifted the hand that held the paper to his lips quickly, placing a kiss on his palm before Calvin yanked his hand away, wiping it off on his pants in annoyance.

"I'm serious, the kissing stops. It's weird, and it's creepy."

"But Calvin," Hobbes said laughing. "It's part of my charm."

"Well you charm is going to give you a black eye. Don't do it anymore."

"I don't know, Susie seems very found of my charm."

"Well Susie is a girl, so she would. I don't know if it escaped your notice, but I'm a boy."

"Yeah, I took Sex-Ed, I know the difference." Hobbes said, getting on his bike. "Go put some more ice on your eye, I'll see you later."

"Uh, Hobbes wait!" Calvin said abruptly.

Hobbes lowered his helmet, surprised. "Yeah Calvin?"

"How did you know it was me? On the phone?"

"Calvin, I know your breath as well as I know my own," Hobbes said, putting on his helmet, starting his bike, and driving away.

* * *

So what's the verdict? I know Hobbes was a bit less charming than usual, but he was worried about Calvin, and it made him a bit clumsy. :) Anyways, Thanks, love and peace to you all.

Oh, and I don't own Calvin and Hobbes :P only in my dreams!

Oh, and thanks to Anonymously Synonymous, who has started to Beta my chapters...hahahaha, I finally learned what a Beta was, I had no idea til she explained it to me...hahahaha, Bad writer ;)


	7. Chapter 7

HI! Sorry this took so long. I finished a few days ago, but my BETA took forever! TeeHee ;) But she's being fantastic, so YAY!

Anyways, not my greatest work by far, but it serves a purpose.

Thanks to the following fantastic and magical reviewers:

**Das Mel**

**Blue Stem Call**

**aShTmEsK**

**Aquaria Identity 07**

**Shadows-Rose99**

**Up all night**

Enjoy!

* * *

Calvin's parents were not pleased when they got home. Confrontation was not the way they taught him how to resolve a conflict. But as it was his first physical fight, they let him off with a warning. To light a punishment perhaps, but the shift in Calvin's behavior was causing them to worry, and they didn't want to push him too far in his current state.

Despite their awkward parting the day before, Susie still picked him up the next day. She didn't comment on the deep purple bruising on his face. Neither of them spoke at all in fact, it was apparent that they both had nothing to say to each other. And the atmosphere at school didn't help to lighten either of their moods. Calvin was still getting much unwanted attention. Everyone had heard about the fight at lunch, and many of the supposed witnesses were blowing the details way out of proportion.

Suddenly everyone in the school knew Calvin's name. And none of them had any sense of dignity or self control. The students of Benjamin Franklin High School had taken up a new habit of pointing and whispering has Calvin passed.

"That's_ Calvin."_

"_He's the one who was in the fight with Chett."_

"_You know the one that guy on the bike had picked up."_\

"_I hear he's crazy."_

"Don't listen to them Calvin," Susie said reassuringly. "They don't know what they're talking about. They're just gossip hounds. Ignore them."

"Can't everyone just go back to pretending I don't exist?" Calvin pleaded, shutting his locker with a clang. "No one even knew who I was until Hobbes showed up. And now I have football players harassing me, and I'm getting into fights. And people follow me with their eyes as I walk down the hall ways. This is absurd."

"This will blow over Calvin," She assured him, leading him away from the lockers and towards their class. "In week everyone will have forgotten about it. This is high school. These people don't have a long enough attention span to stay interested in anything for more than a week."

"You sure?"

"Have I ever been wrong?" Susie said smiling.

"No," Calvin agreed. "It's why you're so intolerable to be around."

"Can I tell you something, honestly? And promise not get upset."

"I can't promise you that Susie."

"Then I'll take my chances and tell you anyways. You're different."

"What?" Calvin asked, stopping where he was.

"Since you meet Hobbes," Susie hurried on. "You've been different. You talk to me, more than you used. And you act like it's not a huge strain to stay in the same vicinity with me or anyone else any more. You were eating in the Cafeteria yesterday. I mean, you weren't eating with anyone, but you _never_ eat in the cafeteria. You go outside or into a deserted class room. But yesterday you dared to enter a room full of people that wasn't a class."

"I think your making something out of nothing," Calvin snapped, moving onwards.

"How can you say that? Look at you. You have a bruise on your face! You actually got into a conflict. And despite all that, you're almost smiling!"

"I'm not–"

"But you are!" Susie said, grinning madly. "Your perpetual look of disinterest and disdain has been replaced with, something that almost resembles a smile."

"Susie, I don't know what you want me to say," Calvin said, pushing open the classroom door and settling in his seat.

Susie kneeled down, forcing eye contact. "I want you to admit that Hobbes is having a positive effect. Despite getting punched in the face, and having everyone in the school think you're a nut job, he is having a good influence on you."

"My life had been going downhill since I met him."

"Think whatever you want. But I'm thankful that he came along, because before him we never got to talk like this," Susie said, straightening up a staring down at Calvin. "We are friends, and I think he's your friend too. D'Nile is not just a river in Egypt. And your swimming very deep, Calvin. So get out before you drown." She adjusted her bag before purposefully walking to her desk, leaving Calvin to slouch sulkily in his seat.

Calvin had never enjoyed school. But now, it's was just miserable. Receiving an A on his last English paper wasn't even enough to make his misery falter. These last couple of weeks had been a torment. He wanted this year to be over. Or for it to be spring break, a three day weekend even. He just wanted a break from the mess he suddenly found himself in. He ended up ditching his last class and sat on the curb by Susie's parked car, waiting for her to come out.

"Calvin, you ready to go home?" Susie asked, when she saw that Calvin was there.

"Yeah, I'm ready," He sighed, climbing in dejectedly.

"You feeling okay?"

"I'm fine."

"I'm sorry if what I said early upset you I didn't mean–"

"It's not what you said Susie. I'm fine. I'm just tired. I don't like school. It's been a long day. It wasn't you."

"Oh, okay," She said, raising her hand to turn the ignition.

"Thank you Susie," Calvin muttered, just loud enough for her to hear.

"For what?" She questioned in surprise, her hand falling away from her keys.

"For taking me to school, and home, and looking out for me, and for being my friend."

"It's my pleasure Calvin," Susie said smiling, her eyes bright.

"Mine too," Calvin mumbled with a nod.

"Can I give you a hug?" Susie blurted out.

"I'd rather not–"

"Please? It'll be quick I promise, you won't feel a thing."

"Ehhh, okay, just hurry," Calvin agreed grudgingly, scrunching his eyes shut.

Susie hugged him quickly. It was just a brief squeeze and she let go, true to her word.

"Alright, come on. The torture is over. Let's get home."

When Calvin got home he did the dishes and all his homework. He had an actual conversation with his parents at dinner. And he went to bed at a decent hour. He felt the slight shift in himself. Like Susie had said, a sort of change about his mannerism or way of being that he hadn't noticed before. He actually ate in the cafeteria the other day. He couldn't even remember the last time he set foot in a cafeteria. To many people, people he didn't want anything to do with.

The next morning when he woke, he felt a great churning of determination in the pit of his stomach. Not altogether unpleasant, but it gave him a driving feeling, that he knew what he had to do with.

When Susie picked him up in the morning she smiled at him brightly, turning her music down slightly, indicating that she would be happy talking to him.

"Good morning Calvin."

"Morning Susie."

"Would you like to get a coffee after school?" She asked. "I could help you with your homework."

"Thank you Susie, but I actually wanted to ask you for a favor," Calvin said slowly.

"Sure, what do you need?" She asked brightly.

"A ride. I was hoping you could drop me off here after school," Calvin said, handing her a slip of paper with an address on it.

"Of course," Susie said, looking at it quickly before turning her focus back to the road. "But who lives..." She trailed off before her eyes popped comically. "Oh. My. God! This is Hobbes's address isn't it?"

"Susie–"

"He gave you his address! Oh that's just brilliant." Susie said, exploding with laughter, as she continued to rant to herself. "When did he...Oh! After school the other day when you go that "Ride Home". You didn't call your Uncle you called HIM! Oh that's just too good."

Calvin blushed suddenly in embarrassment. "Shut up Susie. Look he wanted to talk to me, and I just...I just thought I should give him a chance, like you suggested I do. Don't say anything, I don't even want to talk about it. Just, please give me the ride after school."

Susie took a few calming breaths. "Oh I would be honored Calvin." Susie said in delight, only allowing a few stray chuckled to follow.

Susie smiled sweetly as he climbed into her car at the end of the day. She hummed along to the radio quietly, eyes darting to each of the streets as she drove. She turned up Skyline. Her little bug climbing slowly up the steep incline, the houses steadily larger and grander as they went.

"Wow, his folks must make a pretty penny," She commented, looking at the beautiful houses.

"It's just his dad," Calvin said, staring out the window. "But yeah he does."

"Okay, should be coming up on the right, Look for the number."

"There," Calvin said pointing.

Susie slowed her car, pulling up to the curb outside a magnificent house. It had a sloping drive of perfect brick. The walls and pillars were a brilliant white and the huge bay windows shone in the sunlight. It was Huge, the house was absolutely HUGE.

"Well have fun at your play date honey, be a good boy."

"Oh hahaha, sure thing Mom," Calvin snapped suddenly grumpy. He climbed out of the car, shutting the door with a rattle.

"Do you want me to come and get you when you're done?" Susie asked.

"No, it's fine. I'll get a ride back."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Good luck."

"See ya," Calvin said, giving a small wave as she drove away.

Calvin walked slowly up to the front door, left in momentary awe by its measurements. Like the house, the large oak door was huge. He rang the bell, and listened as he heard it chime within. A few moments later, the door was opened. A girl stood before him, not any older then thirteen. She smiled at the sight of him, and began to twirl a few strands of her dark bob between her fingers.

"Hi," she mumbled flirtatiously. "Can I help you?"

"You must be...uhh...Mowgli?" Calvin asked, knowing who she was, but having to real name to place to her.

Her jaw dropped instantly, a dark blush erupting across her face. She back away from the door and moved to the foot of a grand staircase.

"WILLIAM!" She screeched at the top of her lungs, her shrill call echoing off the tall ceilings. Over the resounding scream there was the distant sound of a crash and a distinct thump. Frantic footsteps grew louder, the stomps moving quickly down the stairs.

"Miranda! Are you okay?! What's wrong?" Hobbes said in panic, sliding into the entry, gripping a towel around his waist.

Miranda gave Hobbes a quick smack in the head, folding her arms angrily. "Stop telling that stupid story," she growled, pushing him towards the door. "You're new boyfriend is here," she finished, stalking away with an indignant huff.

Hobbes looked towards the door, a smile spreading across his face. "Shut up Miranda, he isn't my boyfriend." Hobbes pulled open the door fully, running a hand through his wet hair, tiny water droplets falling on to his shoulders. "You can come in."

"Thanks," Calvin mumbled, walking over the threshold.

"I didn't expect you. You weren't here yesterday..."

"I didn't expect I'd be here either. I also didn't expect you to not have pants on."

"Oh, shit," Hobbes said, flushing in embarrassment. "Yeah, sorry about this. Come with me," Hobbes said leading Calvin up the staircase, and down a hall. "Here, wait in my room, I'll just get dressed," he said quickly, pushing open the door before walking away and entering a different door a few feet away.

Calvin entered the room, slightly hesitant. But as he switched on the light, and the room was illuminated, his hesitation melted away and was replaced by surprise. The room was very ordinary. The walls were bare, and impersonal. A desk and laptop was set up against the far wall, and an unmade futon was pushed against the right. A tall book shelf that was half full was situated next to the bed, and several brown boxes littered the floor. Still unpacking, Calvin reasoned.

Calvin walked to the desk, examining the contents of the cork board that was pinned above it. There were pictures. Some of a younger looking Hobbes. Several with Miranda and a man Calvin guessed to be their father. One looked fairly recent, Hobbes stood with a woman who had dark messy hair, and his eyes. The last one was of a grinning girl with red hair, Hobbes holding her tightly, kissing her on the cheek.

There were a few postcards and a couple of letters. The last object on the board was a piece of lined paper that looked worn and creased, as though it had been folded and unfolded an unnecessary amount of times. Calvin recognized the loopy writing as Hobbes'. He leaned in for a closer look at what appeared to be a list. His eyes skimmed the paper, a few of the bullets standing out.

_Help Miranda settle in_

_Paint the bedrooms_

_Unpack everything._

_Get Dad to start dating_

_Make sure Mom is doing well_

Calvin swallowed, he suddenly felt as if he were invading something very private. But as he began to tear his eyes away, the last note on the list made him stop, his breath catching in his throat. What had originally said, _Convince Dad to stay_, was crossed out and had been replaced with: _Calvin._


	8. Chapter 8

Hi...

Anyways, I re worte this chapter about fifty billion times and it's still a piece of crap. Anyways it wasn't getting any better so I thought I should just post it. Because the good stuff happens in the chapters after this one. Anyways, I'm not happy with it or how long it took me to do it. I suck, I know.

Shout outs too:

**Up all nite** Girly squeal is good right? :) Thank you, hope you keep enjoying it.

**Sabazius** Thank you :) I'm glad you stumbled across my story, and I hope it stays good and entertaing for you :)

**Heartfelthatred** A shiney gold star AND chocolate! That is fricken awesome! THANK YOU!

**Aquaria Identity 07** Hey there. :) Your reviews are such a pleasure to read. I hope your story is doing well.

**What is my name?** I'm gonna finish I promise. And I'm glad you like it.

**Ruff 1298** ...It's not actually finished...sorry

_Randomstrike_ YAY! It was good enough to recommended. Well thank you very much for reviewing. It is greatly appreciated.

**Little trippy Friend** Well I'm very glad you are reading mine.

**alylellet** I love theoretical page turners. I'm glad you are enjoying it.

**shadow-Rose99** The last part was my favorite too ;) Working on more, promise.

**The Ghost with the Most **First, your name is awesome. Second, I am honered to be added to your dark abyss of lists. Very cool.

**Sadie Woods** Well I'm glad I haven't ruined the comics for you. I admit, even when I read them I see it very separate from this story. That hasn't always been the case for other things I'll admit.

**XME** I think you are awesome. I'm glad you're enjoying, what you said bighted my day, Honest.

**Museteki** Please don't Cry! I'll write more I promise

**blackcat21223** There is more ;)

**ESP** Thanks for the offer, I'll keep it in mind of my girl falls through.

**tundervolt** I do plan on finishing it. Not to worry.

**wolfskickbutt14** I'm glad you think so.

**Swiping Monocles** Thank you so much! I know it took so long, and this chapter really isn't wroth the wait, but hopefully it gets better.

Alright, Happy readings everyone. Lot of info crammed into this chapter, sorry :(

Calvin breathed deeply, his hands tucked under his knees as he tried desperately to get the erratic beat of his heart under control. Hobbes wanted to stay here because of Calvin. A list that had been folded and re-folded and folded again, a check list for every time he moved had been changed. It was no longer about making sure his father stayed in one place. It was about staying in this place, because he had found a real reason to stay. Something worth staying for.

His parents loved him, and Susie genuinely cared about him. But Calvin had never felt so important to a singular person than he did at this very moment. And he had never felt like more of an asshole. Calvin new he could be a jerk. He was anti social, and lazy, and acted far more superior than he was. But he never thought that he was an asshole until now. And though it pained him to admit it, Susie had been right.

He was officially the King of douchbagory. And he was greatly embarrassed to top it all off .He felt like a fool, sitting on the futon of the most interesting person he had ever meet, who was still being unbelievably nice to someone who didn't deserve it. Even if Hobbes acted like a fool, and did stupid things, he was nice. Which wasn't something Calvin came across everyday.

Hobbes eventually re-entered the room. Properly dresses, rubbing a towel in his still damp, dark hair. "Sorry about that," Hobbes said. "If I'd known you'd be here I would have timed my shower better."

"My fault," Calvin protested. "I probably should have called."

"No, I like surprises. And you are certainly full of them."

"I don't mean to be."

"It's fine. If it were easy to read you, it wouldn't be nearly as interesting," Hobbes said with a smile, dropping his towel over the back of his desk chair.

"Thanks. I think."

"Well your welcome." And Hobbes dropped down onto his bed beside Calvin. "So how's the eye?"

"Its fine, a little sore," Calvin admitted.

"I suppose that's to be expected."

"Yeah," he agreed, silence settling over them.

Hobbes sighed lightly, letting his back fall onto his bed. Calvin stayed still a moment, then followed suit, falling back into the soft sound of a feather comforter.

"I'm sorry," Calvin mumbled, staring at the ceiling. "For the way I treated you. And for my less then welcoming behavior."

"It's okay."

"But it's not is it? I mean, my moral compass was always a little off center but what I did was wrong. I acted immature, and I treated you in an unforgivable manner. And I'm sorry."

"Well, then I accept your apology. You are forgiven, no need to say anymore about it."

Calvin turned on his side, propping his head up on his elbow so he could see Hobbes. "I'd like you to be my friend. If the offer is still on the table."

"I never took it off," Hobbes said smiling, turning towards Calvin.

"Then you had more faith in my coming around then I did."

"I could never lose faith in you Calvin."

"Don't set your hopes to high, I wouldn't want to turn out to be a disappointment."

"I'll keep that in mind," Hobbes said chuckling. "So, I think my sister might have a little crush on you."

"Doubtful," Calvin snorted in disbelief. "I called her 'Mowgli'! You never said her real name, so I didn't know."

"She'll get over it. She likes blondes though, I remember all her crushes. They were all blonde, except for this one red head. We have similar taste."

"I'm sure you do," Calvin mumbled under his breath.

"So do you want a tour of the house?" Hobbes asked, sitting up.

"You mean your mansion?" Calvin challenged.

"My dad prefers large houses. More space for his work, less noise. Plus it gives Miranda and I plenty to do. Rooms to explore and decorate in absurd ways. I could have three bedrooms if I wanted," Hobbes explained, sliding off his bed and holding the door open.

"Have you ever had three bedrooms?" Calvin asked, as he stepped into the hallway, following Hobbes.

"No, I had two once. And then a game room."

"Your dad spoiled you a bit hasn't he?" Calvin questioned as he latched onto the banister, following cautiously as Hobbes leapt down the steep stairs.

"Miranda and I are pretty down to earth considering. Our mom always kept us really grounded. But Dad...he'll pretty much buy us anything we want. I think it's the guilt, from uprooting us all the time. It's how he makes it up to us. When we were living out in Georgia, Miranda asked if she could have a horse. And she got one. Named him Fritz. She spent every spare moment she had with that horse. But we had to leave him behind when we moved." Hobbes paused at the open archway of a room. "So this is the living room/entertainment center. Plasma TV, surround sound, DVD/Blu-ray. All that Jazz," He said, gesturing to the large room with lush suede couches.

"Was she upset?" Calvin asked, not really interested in the room.

"Well, she never asked for anything like that again," Hobbes continued, walking on. "But she's had all different types of dance lessons, gymnastics, she's taken piano and violin. Now it's mostly just clothes and books and movies. I don't ask for much. Last thing he gave me directly was my bike. Now he just gives me a credit card. That way I don't have to bother him if I do want something. This is the kitchen. Granite counter tops, twin ovens, stainless steal cook wear. Very large island."

"What happened to your mom. If you don't mind my asking."

"Well, we moved to Louisiana. We spent six months in New Orleans, just outside the French Quarter. And my Mom fell in love. She's an artist. And the traveling never bothered her that much, because it always gave her new inspiration, new things to paint. But that city, that city spoke to her like nothing ever had before. An she didn't want to leave.

"They spent weeks arguing about it. And my mom got really angry. Miranda and I both loved our schools and we had friends. And she told him that he cared more about his job than his family. And he called her selfish for wanting to stay. And she was sick of moving, and wanted her kids to have a normal life, and my dad said we wouldn't have a life if it wasn't for his job.

"So he left, and he took us with him. Divorce papers were drawn and the custody battled ensued. And she lost, because she didn't have a steady job or a place to live. So now my dad sends us to see her for winter break, spring break, and in the summer. She has a house and her own gallery now. It's all very bohemian."

"Do you miss her?"

"All the time. I really like New Orleans. I had a good life there, I wish I hadn't had to leave."

"Why don't you just stay there?" Calvin asked, puzzeled.

"I find things worth moving for. Plus my sister still needs me. I won't leave till I know she can do it all on her own."

Calvin smiled tentatively. "You really are a good older brother."

"Thanks," Hobbes said, smiling softly. "Calvin, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Sure, I'd like that."

"All right, let me just tell–"

"HARRIET," a voice boomed as the kitchen doors were pushed open. "I need–" But the bellowing man stopped short. His eyes resting on Hobbes.

"Hey Dad, how was work?" Hobbes asked, giving a little wave.

"It was fine," he grumbled, rubbing his hand through his salt and pepper hair. "I need to speak with Harriet."

"She's in the laundry room."

"Thank you," and he began to walk away.

"Dad, this is my friend Calvin."

And his dad stopped for a moment, his eyes falling briefly on Calvin. But he didn't say anything, and he continued to leave, walking out of sight.

"Did I–"

"Calvin, call your parents. Make sure it's okay for you to eat here. I'm just going to tell Harriet you'll be eating with us."

"Who's Harriet?"

"She keeps house for us. Cooks and cleans. I'll be right back." Hobbes left the kitchen, following the path his father took.

Calvin stood, in momentary discomfort, uneasy at being left alone. But he quickly distracted himself from it. He pulled out is hardly used cell phone, punching in the number to his home. It rang several times, before being picked up by the pleasant tone of his mother

"_Hello?_"

"Hey mom,"

"_Calvin, where are you?_"

"I'm at a friends house."

"_A friend_?"

"Yeah, he asked if I could stay for dinner is that okay?"

"_He? Your not at Susies_?"

"No, mom. I'm not at Susies."

"_Okay, well its fine you stay for dinner. Who are you with_?"

"Hobbes."

"_I don't recognized the name_."

"He's a new friend."

"_Well. I'd like to meet him sometime_."

"Alright, if you must."

"_Will you need a ride home, I can come and get you_."

"No it's fine, I'm sure I can get a ride back."

"_Alright, don't stay out too late_."

"I won't."

"_Okay, thanks for calling_."

"Not a problem. Bye mom."

"_Bye honey._"

Calvin slid the phone away from his ear as Hobbes re-entered the kitchen, his smile a little tighter than it had been before.

"You get the all clear?"

"Yeah, my mom said it was fine."

"Alright." Hobbes said, his smile appearing natural again. "Come on, we can watch a movie or something before dinner."

So they went into the overly decked out entertainment room and Hobbes put on a movie, which just turned out to be background nosie for Hobbes, as he began to entertain Calvin with stories of the many people he had met on his travels and all the marvelous escapades he seemed to find himself in.

It was actually quite enjoyable to watch Hobbes prattle on. He talked with his whole body, his arms moving about in nonsensical motions, his face flashing one emotion to the next. It was easy to see why everyone else was so drawn to him. He was charming, when given the opportunity.

Hobbes continued to talk, long after the credits has finished. In the middle of one of Hobbes more lively speeches a lady of fifty entered the room. She was small, with a soft and cheerful looking disposition and healthy amount of laugh lines decorating her smiling face.

"Hello boys, I thought I would tell you that dinner was ready."

"Thanks Harriet," Hobbes said, standing. "This is my friend Calvin"

"Oh yes Calvin. William has told me so much about you. It's so nice that he's made a friend," She shook Calvins hand graciously. "He looks just like you described William."

"Harriet, I think your embarrassing him."

"Oh don't mind me. I'm just a silly old lady. My kids have long since grown up a flew the nest. I can't help but be the mothering type."

"Well I'm very pleased to meet you," Calvin said with a smile.

"So polite. Alright, Miranda's already at the table, let's not keep her waiting. I hope you like cocovan."

As it turned out Calvin did like cocovan,. Everything was very good, and the atmosphere in the dinning room was fairly pleasant. Miranda seemed to have all ready forgotten about their less then pleasant first encounter, and she carried out polite and excited conversation about school and her hobbies.

The only person who seemed less than happy was in fact Hobbes himself. He talked when necessary, but his smile seemed to lack the same enthusiasm it had had moments before.

"Harriet?" Hobbes asked, just as she raised her glass for a drink.

She lowered it slowly, not looking entirely surprised."Yes?"

"Where's Dad?"

"He said he was busy, he won't be joining us for dinner tonight."

"Oh."

"Come on Will," Miranda interjected. "You know how busy he gets when we first get places. He'll slow down soon."

"Yeah, that's not– I know, he's busy, I understand," Hobbes mumbled.

A thick pause followed this, forks shifting awkwardly against the plates.

"Alright now," Harriet supplied cheerfully. "Finish your dinner, I made a cherry crumble today, and it is waiting to be eaten."

Once the meal was done Harriet ushered them away, quickly turning down the offers to help clear away the table.

"It was so nice to meet you Calvin, come back again anytime," Harriet said, smiling sweetly at him.

"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind."

"Come on Calvin," Hobbes said leading him away from the dining room. "I'll get you home."

Hobbes lead him to the garage, flipping on the light and the garage door opener at the same time. He reached over to a rack of keys, selecting a pair quickly, the jingle unnoticeable over the mechanical rumbling the echoed through the large space.

"Alright by you if we take the sedan?" He asked, walking to the vehicle and unlocking it.

"Not at all," Calvin said, following suit, sliding into the clean interior. "Do you not like to ride your bike at night?"

"No, nothing like that," Hobbes said, easing the car down the high sloping driveway. The lights of the city glowed brightly bellow them, the view stretching uninterrupted for miles. After all, it wasn't called skyline for nothing.

"Are you not going to tell me?" Calvin asked, Hobbes' face staying rather stoic in the glow of the dashboard.

"The reason we aren't taking my bike?"

"Yes."

"I thought you weren't a big fan of my bike."

"I know that has nothing to do with it. Don't try and trick me," Calvin said sternly.

Hobbes smiled lightly, the corner of his mouth turning up in amusement. "Alright, the truth is this. I didn't want to pull up on my bike if your parent were going to be waiting up for you."

"What?"

"Well I thought it might make a bad first impression. If they saw."

"But you've to my house loads of times on the bike," Calivn pointed out, still slightly confused.

"When they didn't know me, or when they weren't home. You've told your Mom about me, now I actually exist to them. First impressions are important."

"But not always right," Calvin said.

"Not always accurate," Hobbes supplied. "Sometimes things just take a bit of time, you know, getting the full picture."

Hobbes pulled up to Calvins house, putting the car in park.

"Thanks for coming over today, and staying for dinner."

"Thanks for letting me. I had a good time."

"Me too."

"Hobbes, did I...I mean, did I do something wrong? Your Dad seemed a little bit, upset by my presence."

"Oh," Hobbes mumbled. "No, Calvin. It wasn't you or anything. He's just busy. Don't worry about it."

"I thought maybe it was why he didn't come to dinner."

"No, like Miranda said, he's usually busy when we first get places. Doesn't have much time for dinner."

"Oh, alright," Calvin said, unbuckling his seat belt and opening the car door.

"So I'll see you soon?" Hobbes asked hopefully, leaning over the seat to see Calvin on the sidewalk.

"Yeah, sure thing," Calvin muttered, his hand resting on the car door. "When ever you like." He added, giving the door a solid push, before turning and walking up the front steps of his house.

Hobbes watched from the car, making sure he got in okay. Once the front door had been shut Hobbes smiled happily, putting the car back in drive. It certainly hadn't been a bad night at all.

Sorry for mistakes, this chapter hadn't been beta-ed at all. Promise the next one will though, I know I'm always screwing up grammar, sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm about to leave and go to the place where I first started to write this story. Which means, soon I will be writing the first scene that popped into my head when formulating this story :) So ill probably post this once I'm back from my trip, cause I don't know much about the internet situation. Anyways, here it goes.

It had been three weeks since their agreed friendship. A whole month of actually knowing Hobbes, and Calvin was still mildly surprised at how easily Hobbes had assimilated into his life. Sometime he felt a little appalled at himself, for giving in so easily. It was very out of character, because he knew he was headstrong and firm in his decision making, but something about Hobbes way of being screwed that up.

But he tried not to think about it, because there was nothing that could be done about it now. And Hobbes was becoming what appeared to be very permanent fixture in his life. So it was no real surprise to Calvin when his bedroom door opened without any proceeding knock, and Hobbes stepped in and fell face down on top of Calvins bed, groaning in agitation.

"You Know," Calvin said smoothly, not looking up from his computer, "you might consider knocking. I could have been changing, or naked."

Hobbes rolled over, resting his head comfortably on Calvins pillows. "Maybe that's why I don't knock."

Calvin kept his eyes on the screen, not needing to see Hobbes to know he had that annoyingly snarky smirk placed neatly on his face.

"So what's got you in such a huff? Miranda hide your keys again?"

"Your dad hates me," Hobbes pouted.

"Please," Calvin scoffed, "my dad wears sweater vests and glasses, and reads the funnies every Sunday. He doesn't hate anyone."

"I'm telling you he doesn't like me," insisted Hobbes, sitting up.

"They only person he's ever once in a while not liked is me, and that's because I'm the problem child."

"You're the only child."

"That's beside the point," Calvin said, spinning his desk chair around so he could see Hobbes. "Maybe you shouldn't have kissed his hand when you first met him."

"I do that to everyone," Hobbes pointed out. "I don't discriminate."

"Well then perhaps he doesn't like you kissing his wifes hand. You really shouldn't be so flirtatious with my mother, it's fairly disturbing."

"I'm not flirtatious, I'm polite," Hobbes corrected. "And your mom doesn't seem to have any problems with my behavior."

"Which is probably why my dad dislikes you." Calvin said , swinging back around.

"Well I need to be on her good side, I would prefer to using my bike to get here over my car. Better gas millage."

"Yeah, you might want to hold off on that for a while still," Calvin muttered absentmindedly while he moved his mouse up to towards File/Save.

Hobbes head was suddenly pressed into the curve of Calvins neck as he peered over his shoulder.

"Whatcha working on?"

But Calvin had already closed the document. "Nothing," he said dismissively, moving his face and turning slightly to look at Hobbes, who had his eyebrows raised in skepticism.

"Now why do I find that hard to believe?"

But Calvin never had to respond, as the voice of his mother as well as her footsteps reverberated from the stairs and into his room.

"CALVIN!"

And suddenly she was in his bedroom, her face irritated. "Why," she breathed angrily, "Did I find the head of broccoli I bought in the trash can?"

"It knew it was worthless, so instead of forcing it's presence upon us it decided to end things quickly and commit suicide?" Calvin offered without hesitation.

"Calvin please, you aren't nine, you can't just throw vegetables away."

"I'm sorry," He said politely. "I'll be sure to put it in the compost next time."

"Calvin!" She growled, using the tone she knew would get him to take her seriously. It helped, his face grew somber, his mouth shutting. "Food cost money, and if you live here you will eat your vegetables. You are to old for us to have this argument."

"Yes mom," he mumbled, clearly displeased.

She narrowed her eyes at him as if to send the final message across before turning to look at Hobbes and smiling brightly. "Hello Hobbes. How are you?"

"I'm very well, thank you. And might I say you look lovely today Mrs. W," Hobbes said, giving her a lavish grin.

"Well thank you dear. And will you be joining us for dinner tonight?"

"I couldn't. I wouldn't want to impose."

"Don't be silly, you're always welcome. Perhaps you can teach Calvin a thing or two about eating his vegetables."

"I can certainly try."

"Alright, dinner will ready in about an hour."

'Thanks Mrs. W."

"Yeah, thanks mom."

She gave her son one last agitated look before disappearing out of the room. Calvin groaned, and wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"I hate broccoli."

Hobbes gave a deep chuckle. "And you didn't think she would notice if you threw it away?"

"It's not like I have a pet to feed it too."

"You could just eat it."

"But I don't like it," Calvin huffed, sitting grumpily on his bed.

"It's practice for real life," Hobbes said, sitting besides him. "You'll end up doing a lot of things you don't like. Get used to it."

"You're such an ass sometimes. I don't know why my mom likes you so much."

"Because despite the bright orange in my hair, my dark clothes and the obvious piercings, I am of a charming and gentlemanly demeanor," Hobbes spouted over dramatically. This did nothing to cheer Calvin up, who continued to stare sourly at the ground. "I'm just a likeable guy Calvin. I don't know why it bothers you so much," Hobbes finished softly, giving Calvin a gentle nudge.

"It not that it bothers me," Calvin stated, pushing Hobbes back a little, "I just don't think you're that likable."

"Bull. You like me."

"I tolerate you. There's a difference."

"You're so full of shit," Hobbes bit out. "Look at me and tell me I'm not your favorite person in the whole world."

"Well," Calvin grumbled cautiously, "you aren't my least favorite person in the world."

Hobbes gave a hearty laugh before pulling Calvins face towards him and planting a loud cartoon style kiss on his cheek. "Coming from you that's almost a confession of love."

To this Calvin responded with a smack to the back of Hobbes' head, which still didn't make him stop smiling. "Only in your dreams."

"Ain't it the truth," Hobbes teased, getting up and taking a sit on the abandoned desk chair. "So, I wanted to ask you something," He said, suddenly seeming a little bashful as he spun himself nervously on the chair.

"Yeah? What's that?"

"Your spring break is coming up isn't it?"

"Yeah, I get out of school April 5," Calvin said, smiling at the thought. "Why?"

"Well," Hobbes drawled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was wondering if you would come down to New Orleans with me?"

"New Orleans?"

"Yeah, mom lives down there remember? Since I always go down in the spring I wanted to know if you would join me. I'd like you to meet my mom."

"Hobbes, I don't think I can really afford something like that," Calvin said carefully.

"You don't have to worry about that. I'm inviting you as my guest. I'll take care of all that."

"I can't let you do that."

"But I want to," Hobbes insisted with a smile. "Please? You'll have a great time I promise."

"I don't know. I'll ask my parents. But I'm not sure if they'll go for it."

"Oh come on. Your mom loves me. She's bound to say yes."

"Do usually bring people with you?"

"No. Usually I just wait for my sisters spring break and go up with her. But she can have some alone time with mom and I can just go up with you."

"But why are you inviting me?" Calvin asked, a little confused.

"Because I want you to come with me."

"Yes, but why?"

Hobbes looked at him, his smile small and sheepish."Because you're my favorite person in the whole world."

"Shut up," Calvin snapped instantly. "Don't say things like that. It sounds so perverted coming from you."

"Whatever," Hobbes said jumping up. "I'm gonna go ask your mom if you can go with me."

"What? No!" Calvin yelled, throwing him self in front of the door.

"What do you mean 'No'?"

"I mean she's probably still mad about the broccoli thing. We should wait. Or just skip dinner all together. We can go see what Susie and Robbie are up to."

"I thought you weren't sure about Robbie?" Hobbes asked, suspicion creeping into his voice

"What? No Robbies great, lets go hang out with Susie and Robbie," Calvin gushed.

Robbie Bunn, was Susies newly acquired boyfriend, a senior at the only other school in their distract, Roosevelt High. He was a nice enough individual, a member of the water polo team and secretary of his schools student council. He and Susie had met in some stereotypical meet cute, in which they had ironically ordered the exact same beverage at a coffee house. Both walked to the counter to reclaim the drink, both becoming blubbering morons with several lines of "You take it" "No, you take it," until the other drink appeared on the counter.

Since that fateful meeting they had become nearly inseparable. Not that Calvin minded. Although Susie may have been his friend, it was a great relief to have most of her time and energy focused else where, rather than nagging him. But Calvin was difficult, and hadn't really warmed up to Robbie. Anyone who became enamored with Susie so quickly clearly had some undiagnosed illness, and therefore couldn't be completely trusted.

"Calvin?"

"Yeah?"

"You got something on your pants."

"What?" Calvin asked, looking down.

Suddenly Hobbes swooped in, lifting Calvin off the ground and slinging him up and over his shoulder. Calvin yelped in surprise, his fingers clinging to Hobbes' T-shirt in fear of falling. Hobbes pulled the door open with his free hand, the other keeping Calvin secure.

"Hobbes put me down!" Calvin snapped, hands beating against his back in protestation.

"Oh Mrs. W!" Hobbes called cheerfully, bounding carefully down the stairs, "I have something to ask you!"

Okay, so we all get the Susies boyfriend joke right? When she was a little girl she had a stuffed rabbit named Mr. Bun I do believe...or something like that? Anyways. More to come, hope you enjoyed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, a big thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 8 and chapter 9. It was greatly appreciated. I hope everyone is doing okay, and I hope you are still enjoying the story. I hope it dosen't drag to much or get to uninteresting. Anyways, hope you enjoy 3 :)**

**Also, this hasn't been Betaed, so there will be mistakes, cause I'm super sleepy right now.**

**XxX**

Apparently the sight of her son slung over his friends shoulder like deer being brought back to a neanderthals cave was enough to make her forget all incidents with the broccoli. This was the only reason, Calvin assumed, why she had almost instantly agreed to allow her son to fly off to New Orleans with someone she had only known existed for a month. But Calvin had always had such few friends, and now that he had an opportunity to spend time with one, it just seemed to good to pass up.

So he said good bye to his parents and bid an odd sort of fair well to "Susie bear" and "Honey Bunny", who had agreed to spend their spring break doing nothing but be together, a took a three hour plane ride to the second most culturally diverse city in the America.

Most of the traveling was just a blurr. Security and luggage, flight attendants offering drinks and collecting garbage. He slept through most of the flight, ignoring the in flight movie ,and Hobbes finger as it poked his head, trying to gain his attention. Eventually they arrived at the airport around five AM, (Two AM back home) and crawled into a cab, where he proceeded to fall asleep again, not caring to take the city in with the meager morning light that did nothing to improve the view.

He doesn't remember much, soft movement and a citrus-ey orange smell he had come to acquaint with Hobbes still hung slightly in his nose and on his shirt. So when he sat up from the soft red couch he was on he knew he was in the living room of Hobbes mothers home, and that Hobbes and been kind enough to bring him in without waking him.

He look around. The room had a very high ceiling, and a fan rotating slowly above him. Several painting were hung on the walls, and a line of photographs stretched across the mantle. These instantly caught his attention. He examined them carefully, some of them were familiar, as he had seen them pinned on Hobbes' cork board wall at home. The one at the very end caused him to linger there. A much younger Miranda was in her mothers arms, wearing nothing but a red bathing suit bottom. Hobbes stood next to his mother, black stripes on his face, his mothers hand resting on his shoulder. Their dad had a hand ruffling his sons head, while a large dog was jumping onto his other side. The seemed like such a happy family, it was hard to think about how much that had obviously changed.

Calvin turned at the sound of one of the great wooden doors sliding open.

"Hey," Hobbes said smiling, "you're up. You sleep okay?"

"Yeah, thanks for getting me inside. What time is it?"

"Almost two."

"Sorry," Calvin mumbled, rubbing his eyes of residual sleep.

"Don't be. It's Sunday, not much to do on sundays. Do you want to shower and change?"

"Yes please."

Hobbes smiled lightly. "Okay up the stairs, my room is on the left at the end of the hall. Bathrooms is all the down to the right. Go a head, I'll be up in a sec."

"Okay," Calvin said as Hobbes folded up the blanket that had been on the couch,

He walked from the living through the kitchen and into a narrow hallway that lead into the base of the stairs. He climbed up them and veered to the left once he made it to the landing, opening the white door at the end.

"Hobbes," he called, "I think you sent me to your sisters room." He heard Hobbes bounding up the steps and in a second he was behind Calvin.

"No, this is my room."

Calvin burst out laughing stepping into the room. "What the hell is that?" He asked, pointing at the bed. "I didn't know you were a princess."

"Shut up," Hobbes said pushing Calvin onto the bed. "It's a canopy. We live in a swap, there are mosquitos and it gets hot."

"Hahahaha, whatever you say your highness."

"Boys? Everything okay?"

Soft footsteps walked down the hall and into the room. She was small, thin and short. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun on the top of her head, her voice was warm, her eyes like her sons. She had a pleasant gold glow on her skin, proof of the time she spent in the south.

Hobbes grabbed Calvins hand and pulled him up from the bed. Hands on his shoulder he pushed him very lightly towards his mom. "Calvin this is my mom, Mom, this is my very good friend Calvin."

"Well hello Calvin it's very nice to meet you," She said, extending her hand to shake his.

"Nice to meet yo too, Ms..."

"Mel. Just Mel is fine."

"Mel. Okay." Calvin agreed, letting go of her hand.

"So how's the jet lag? Billy you seem to be alright?"

"I've been doing it a long time," Hobbes said.

"You finally caught up Calvin?" Mel said, looking back at him. "Are you hungry? I can make you a late lunch."

"He was gonna shower and change. I was gonna take him out. I'll get him fed."

"Okay, honey, don't let me ruin your plans," She said, smiling and giving her son a little wink. "I'll cook up some dinner later. Round seven-thirty then. Don't want you out to late."

"Yes Momma," Hobbes said obediently

"Alright, I'll be up in my studio." And she gave her son a kiss on the cheek and left.

"Billy?" Calvin said, eyebrows raised when her footsteps could no longer be heard.

"It's what she calls me okay."

"Sure thing Billy."

Hobbes grabbed onto Calvin launching both of them onto the bed. Gaining the upper hand he proceeded to tickle Calvin mercilessly. "Only my momma calls me Billy. Now what's my name?'

"Ho-aaa, haha, Stop it!" Calvin laughed out, barley able to breathe. "It's Hobbes! Stop, please!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Hobbes said sliding of the bed and throwing Calvin a towel. "Shower, change. Lots to do."

XxX

When Calvin finally finished his shower, smelling very much like Hobbes, having to use the only shampoo available, he walked back to the room, ready to rummage in his suitcase for something to wear. Opening the door he discovered Hobbes in mid change, standing by a set of drawers rummaging for a shirt. His usual black jeans had been replaced by a beige pair of cargo shorts. He turned to see Calvin, on hand gripping tightly on his towel, the other holding his dirty clothes to his chest.

"Now who doesn't knock."

"Sorry," Calvin blushed. "I didn't expect you to be in here."

"Well it is my room," Hobbes pointed out, turning his attention once again to the drawers. "But I was only joking. It's not like it isn't anything you haven't seen before."

"No. I guess it just hadn't really realized we were sharing a room."

Hobbes paused again. "Is that a problem?"

"No. Of course not," Calvin stammered. "It just, hadn't really clicked."

"Oh." Hobbes said, pulling a black wife beater over his head. "Well your suitcase is on that chair. There is room in the closet to hang up anything that needs to be hung and the bottom drawer is empty. I'll be downstairs when you're ready."

Calvin chose something to wear very quickly, not able to shake that the moments before should not have been that awkward. Back down the stairs and into the hallway, he saw Hobbes leaning against the front door, hands in his pockets, waiting for him.

"Now before we go out, you have to promise me one thing," Hobbes spoke seriously, hand poised on the door knob.

"Okay, what's that?"

"No running off an getting shitfaced on Bourbon street."

"Oh yeah," Calvin scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Because I defiantly look old enough to buy beer."

Hobbes smiled.,"Alright. Let's go."

XxX

It was warm, but not unbearably so. They strolled down the streets, Hobbes telling him the pronunciations as they went. Everything about the French Quarter looked exactly has he had imagined. Lampposts and iron work everywhere, balconies covered in hanging plants.

"I guess I understand why your mom decided to stay," Calvin said, running his hand along a wall of crumbling brick.

"It's pretty awesome isn't it? Not so much in the summer. Get's hotter than hell."

"Well then, I'm glad you brought me in the spring."

Hobbes shifted his left eyebrow slyly. "Who said I wasn't bringing you here in the summer?"

"What?"

"Come on, this way," Hobbes redirected. "You can see the Mississippi."

Hobbes lead him across the street, passing a Hard Rock Café and over some train tracks into the park that was pressed against the Mississippi River.

"It's dirty," Calvin stated.

"Did you expect it to be sparkling and clear?"

"I guess."

"It passes through a lot of states," Hobbes pointed out. "Hard to keep something that large sparkly clean."

"Well I guess, but–"

"That hair could only belong to one person!" A voice called from behind. Calvin and Hobbes turned to see a group of four people, all around Hobbes age.

Hobbes gave a roar of delight before running into them, giving them all hugs, smiling brightly.

"How'd you guys find me already?"

The blonde girl at the end spoke first. "My mom was at the school of cooking buying a new apron, she saw you walk by. We weren't far away so she called and let me know."

. "You're such a jerk," continued the dark girl with thick corkscrew curls. "You didn't tell us when you were coming down."

Hobbes laughed heartily, "But I love to surprise you guys."

"So who's he?" The tallest of them asked, adjusting his glasses. "Another surprise?"

"Oh, sorry. You guys this is my friend Calvin. Calvin these are my friends; Alissa, Tamra, her boyfriend Luke, and Kevin..." But he paused for a moment, confused. He turned to look at Kevin, who was lean with soft brown hair, and had yet to say anything. "Kevin, where's Louie?"

The others looked at Kevin and then at the floor. Kevin just smiled sadly before putting his hands in his pockets. "Louie moved to Baton Rouge in February."

"What?" Hobbes asked.

"Yeah," Kevin continued. "He didn't even return any of my calls. Just texted me a few days after he left and said he moved, and wasn't sure when or if he was coming back."

Hobbes forehead creased in bewilderment. "But I thought–"

"Yeah, so did I. Guess I was wrong. It's fine, always someone better right?"

"I suppose..." Hobbes said, before giving him an extra hug. "So you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. So what are you two up?"

"Just getting him acquainted with the quarter. Gonna get him something to eat now."

"I take it this is going to be a big site seeing trip?" Luke asked.

"Yeah a bit, you've got a lot to see don't you Calvin."

"Oh," Calvin started, surprised. "Yeah, I guess."

"Okay, I promise I'll get a hold of you guys tomorrow. We can all go do something."

"Alright hun. It's so good to see you," Tamra gushed, kissing him on the cheek.

"I know, I've missed you guys too. See yeah," Hobbes said, grabbing Calvins arm and pulling him along.

A chorus of byes followed them as they left, Hobbes pulling Calvin along. They stopped into a place called _Johnny's Po-boys_, where they ordered at the counter and waited for their number to be called at a table.

"So those were your friends?"

"Yeah, I went to school with Kevin, Tamra, Alissa, and Louie. Luke I met about a year ago when he and Tamra started dating." Hobbes gave a loose smile as he pushed a bottle of hot sauce back and forth between his hands, but it quickly feel from his face. "It's a shame to hear about Louie."

Calvin shifted in his chair, "Were he and Kevin..."

"Dating?" Hobbes finished for him. "Yeah. Kevin's a sensitive sort of guy, probably really tore him up. He'd been in love with Louie for forever."

"So you usually hang out with them when you come down here?"

"Yup. You know you're good friends with someone when you can go without seeing each other for months but once you're back together you can get talking like you were never apart."

"Oh."

"You okay Calvin?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Calvin said smiling reassuringly. He looked out of the window and onto the street, feeling very irritated by his own irritation. He had to remind himself that just because Calvin didn't have other friends, didn't mean that Hobbes couldn't.

XxX

**Hey yall, heres another chapter. The one that comes up after this is the scene I had planned from the beginning. At least I think it happens in the next chapter, it should I hope.**

**New Orleans is really very fantastic. Winter is my favorite time for sure, it is really very cold. But it is too hot in the summer. But it is definatly worth the experience.**

**Anyways, much much love,**

**CL**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry about this. There were some reviews made that I found very hurtful and it put me off this story. But once I start something I finish it, even if it takes a while. But thank you for all those who have been supporting and not hating. I made warnings in the summary, don't read the story and expect something different and then bash me for it, like, what's up with that?**

**Okay, so here we go.**

**I don't anything.**

X

After eating the traditional New Orleans sandwich, they continued their tour of the Quarter. Hobbes took him by all his favorite galleries including his mothers, as well as all his other favorite stores and sites. He recounted the history as he went, starting with its original purchase as well as explaining why the architecture of the French Quarter was actually Spanish.

The LaLaurie mansion was by far the most interesting story to hear. With details Calvin would probably never recount, and might in fact, give him nightmares for the rest of his life. It was certainly understandable why it had passed in ownership so many times. Other than the history the building was in fact quite beautiful, and Calvin made a mental note to himself to go back and take a picture of it later.

Once they made it back to the house Hobbes was already listing off the general idea of their schedule for the week. Up the steps and back through the door, Hobbes let a loud "Hello" ring through the house, alerting his mother of their safe return.

There was crash and a shriek from the kitchen that couldn't possible have come from Mel. Calvin jumped at the sound while Hobbes just grinned broadly. A gangly redhead girl hurtled out of the kitchen doors smiling like she'd just been given a million dollars.

"Hobbes!"

"Lizzy!" Hobbes cried with joy, running towards her and taking her up in his arms. He planted several kisses all over her face as both of them laughed joyfully.

Calvin recognized her. There was a picture of the two of them together in Hobbes' room back home.

"Why didn't you tell me you were here already?" She gasped.

"I thought you'd be at work," Hobbes explained. "God I missed you so much. How are you?"

She ruffled his hair with obvious familiarity. "Now that you're here I couldn't be doing better. Please don't ever leave me again."

"I'm sorry darling, but you know how it is."

"Pshh, heartbreaker."

"You know it," Hobbes winked. "Elizabeth, I would like you to meet my friend Calvin. Calvin, this is the most amazing and beautiful girl in the world, Elizabeth Shaw."

"It's nice to meet you," Calvin greeted, shaking her hand.

"You too. Hobbes is never bringing friends down here, it was such a surprise when his mom told me he brought someone with him. But that's great, he never does the tourist stuff and now he can," Elizabeth let her arm slip around Hobbes' waist. "Which day are you going out to the plantations?"

"I think we'll do that tomorrow. I want to get a ghost tour in one of the nights and maybe a swamp tour in on Wednesday. There's still a lot to do in the Quarter, not to mention the music and Tipitinas. But I think I want to save that for the last night."

"You guy's leave early Sunday?"

"Yes."

"Good, Thibodaux is playing Tipitinas on Saturday."

"You know everything," Hobbes sighed. "What would I do without you?"

"You'd be very lonely, I can tell you that much," She assured him. "Come on, I helped Momma make dinner. There's even a bread pudding for dessert."

"It's so nice to be home," Hobbes grinned, grabbing Calvin's arm and pulling him with them to the kitchen.

X

The rest of the week was packed with one thing after the other. The visited the Garden district, rode the street cars, and ate more food than was probably healthy. Elizabeth joined them for several of their escapade, and they spent many of their lunches in the company of Tamra, Luke, Kevin and Alissa.

Friday they had found themselves in only each others company for the day. It was a lazy day, mostly picking final souvenirs and trinkets. They had just left one of the galleries, Calvin stopping once more to look at the painting displayed in the window. Thick, blurred layers of oil paint depicting a wagon lost in a storm of color.

"I like that," Calvin observed as the walked away.

"The Radio Flyer one?" Hobbes asked, looking back over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I never had a wagon growing up."

"Does your childhood now feel empty without one?"

"Not really. It's just something I think kids should have. Like Dennis the Menace or something."

"I'm sure you were a menace without one."

"Indeed," Calvin agreed, stopping to look into another window.

"Come on," Hobbes said, tugging him along. "We have to head back. We both need to shower and change."

"But I wanted to look in there. What's the rush?"

"We have dinner reservations."

"A reservation?"

"Yup. Our time here is almost up and there's one particular place you haven't eaten yet."

Calvin sighed but obeyed Hobbes command.

X

K-Paul's was one of the restaurants belonging to Paul Prudhomme. It was a nice place but a little to expensive for Calvin's liking.

"Why are we eating here?" He asked, his eyes scanning h menu with slight discomfort.

"I always eat here once when I'm down," Hobbes explained. "Why? Isn't there anything on the menu you like?"

"There's plenty, it just seem's rather expensive."

"Don't worry about it," Hobbes dismissed.

A basket filled with several varieties of cornbread's and rolls was placed suddenly in the middle of their table. "Good evening Gentlemen, welcome to K-Paul's. My name is Elizabeth and I will be your waitress for tonight."

Elizabeth smiled brightly, looking very pristine in her black button up and long black apron, her bright copper hair pulled smartly away from her face. So this is where she worked.

"Hey sweetheart," Hobbes grinned. "We're going to start off an order of oysters on the half shell to share."

"Of course," Lizzy nodded, jotting it down. "And the Chateau Briand?"

"Please," Hobbes said nodding.

"Okay lovely's, I'll be right back."

Calvin watched her walk away, his fingers playing with his napkin. "So Lizzy is a waitress?"

"A waitress at a very nice place," Hobbes added. "You can tell because everyone wears long aprons."

"Of course, at least she isn't some cheap waitress."

When Elizabeth returned she placed the oysters in front of them and proceed to open a bottle of wine, pouring it into to the two long stemmed glasses on the table.

Calvin shook his head immediately. "No, I'm not–"

Hobbes kicked him sharply under the table while Elizabeth gave a little wink. She set the bottle down and pulling out her note pad. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes," Hobbes said smartly. "I'll have the duck please."

"And you Calvin?"

"Oh...The tilapia please."

"Would you like a baked potato or mashed?"

"Baked is fine, thank you," Calvin decided, handing his menu to her.

"Alright, coming right up. Let me know if you need anything else."

The next moments passed in silence. Hobbes picked up his wine, smiling as he took a sip. Calvin looked decidedly at his lap before Hobbes foot made gentle contact with his shin, causing him to bring his focus back up.

"You can have a drink, it's okay, you aren't going to get into trouble I promise."

"Oh," Calvin mumbled, before reaching over a lifting the glass to his mouth, taking a very tentative sip. It tasted almost spicy, which he hadn't anticipated. He set his glass back down carefully, looking at Hobbes with a serious expression. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why don't you just live here?"

Hobbes frowned slightly. "I told you–"

"Yeah," Calvin cut him off. "Because you don't want to leave your sister alone. But...your happy here. You have friends here and Elizabeth. Wouldn't you rather be here?"

"I'd rather have a lot things but it just doesn't work that way. Someday, maybe I'll move back, but till Miranda is old enough I'm not going anywhere." Hobbes took a raw oyster off the plate, tossing it back like a shot of tequila. "Besides, the moving has it's benefits. I met you."

X

On the last night they went to Tipitinas, just like Hobbes had planned. It was a loud and exciting place. The dance floor was crowded with pairs dancing zydeco as the band played enthusiastically on stage. Elizabeth and Hobbes both grinned at the familiar sight while Calvin grimaced, slightly intimidated by it all.

"Let's go upstairs," Elizabeth suggest, dragging them to a flight of stairs.

The upstairs was less crowded. The was a large rectangular opening in the floor that was fenced off so people could lean over the railings and see the band and dancers from a birds eye view. Elizabeth's feet were tapping along uncontrollably to the music.

"Hobbes can we please dance?"

"I haven't in ages Liz."

"Please please please!" She pouted, her hands clasped pleadingly.

Hobbes let out a fake groan. "Oh okay. Calvin will you be okay up here for a few?"

"Yeah," Calvin said, shoving his hands into his pockets. "You guys go right ahead."

Elizabeth squealed with delight leaping towards the staircase. Hobbes gave Calvin a sheepish smile before following her, joining her as she waited eagerly on the dance floor.

Calvin watched from above as they danced rapidly with the other couples. They went through two songs, Elizabeth's throwing her head back in laughter when Hobbes spun her in a slightly more exaggerated way. Elizabeth caught sight of Calvin watching them over the banister, she let out another shriek before leaning in close to Hobbes, telling him something. They continued thier pass around the dance floor, disappearing from sight. Calvin leaned away from the railing, turning his back so he was resting against it.

The next moment he was being yanked away from the fencing and down the wooden stairs, Elizabeth pulling happily at his hand. He didn't get a word in before she was swinging him into Hobbes.

"Dance with me," He said.

"I don't know how," Calvin protested above the music.

"You've been watching, and I'll lead, it's really simple."

"The music is too fast." But before the words had even finished leaving his mouth the music began to fade out and the band started a smooth waltz.

"Trust me," Hobbes assured, pulling Calvin into him, taking his hand in one of his own, the other arm going around his waist. "Now step back on your left, good, and now to the side. Alright under my arm, and step step together, step step together. Now back around. See, you got it."

"That's great," Calvin muttered quickly. "Can we stop now?"

Hobbes raised his eyebrows. "The song isn't over,"

"I know, but I..."

"Are you embarrassed?"

"No," Calvin snapped, wincing as he stumbled on Hobbes' feet.

Hobbes laughed, not caring that his toes were being occasionally stepped on. "You are! Look Calvin, nobody cares if we dance together."

"You don't know that. Come on, it isn't...normal."

"Alright I'm gonna ignore that last bit, because I know you don't mean that. But honestly, nobody cares, Nobody is staring, nobody looks ready to kick us out. No one minds."

Calvin looked around quickly. True to Hobbes' word no one was looking at them. The floor was so full of couples that nobody else was sparing them a second glance. Calvin gave a light sigh, trying to concentrate on the steps while he continued to speak.

"You really surprised me this week."

Hobbes looked genuinely curious. "How's that?"

"Don' take this the wrong way," Calvin started. "But I was kind of weary about coming on this trip with you."

"Why?"

"It's just, given some of your past behavior I thought maybe you were planning on trying something."

"Trying something?" Hobbes repeated.

"This is going to sound so stupid, God, okay, uh...make a move? I thought you might let your flirty nature take over or something."

"Are you disappointed that I didn't?"

"Wha-No!" Calvin exclaimed, flushing. "That's not what I meant."

"Because the trip isn't over yet," Hobbes pointed out.

"Don't be silly. I know you never straight up said, but I kind of assumed you were...But then there was Elizabeth, so I figured it was just mannerisms and you weren't actually...Well, Lizzy _is_ your girlfriend."

Hobbes gasped loudly. "Oh no, Lizzy is _not_ my girlfriend."

"But she...You guys–"

"She's great. She's been like a sister to me since we met but she isn't my girlfriend. I don't have a girlfriend anywhere, honest."

"You don't have to defend yourself to me," Calvin professed haughtily. "It isn't any of my business."

"It's okay to care Calvin."

"Well I don't."

"You're a terrible liar," Hobbes smirked.

"You're just terrible," Calvin retorted sharply.

"Is there anything you want to share with me? Feelings you'd like to get off your chest?"

"No, you presumptions idiot."

"Because you know," Hobbes drawled. "If there's something you want to tell vacations are great times to let everything out."

"Not a thing," Calving snapped.

"Well, I have something I'd like to tell you."

"Well, I'm not interested in listening."

"You don't have to listen," Hobbes told him.

Calvin frowned in confusion. "I don't?"

"I thought I'd just show you."

And though Hobbes was holding him awkwardly in mid promenade he leaned down and kissed Calvin on the mouth anyway.

X

**I can't tell you when the next chapter will be up, because I'm really not sure. Probably not nearly as long as it took to post this one though.**

**Thanks everyone,**

**CL**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12! And it didn't even take that long :) Thank you so much for your reviews and support, you guys are right, I should let those mean people get me down. I love you all something fierce, thank you all from the bottom of my heart.**

**Alright you guys, enjoy!**

**I don't own the characters, Nope.**

X

It was difficult to explain the situation that followed. Calvin appeared to be taking the path of pretending it didn't happen. He treated Hobbes no differently and they flew out the airport as if the trip had ended before the night a Tipitinas, before the dancing and before the kiss.

Hobbes chose to deal with it a different way.

He realized that talking about it would be useless because Calvin clearly had no interest in talking or listening to what Hobbes had to say. So weeks after they had returned Hobbes had taken up the habit of kissing Calvin goodby whenever they parted. Nothing big. He would just press his lips against Calvin's and then leave. Calvin never participated, so it was never mutual, but Calvin wasn't punching him or slapping him across the face, so Hobbes viewed that as the smallest bit of hope.

"Hey beautiful," Hobbes greeted, barging into Calvin's room unannounced.

Calvin frowned visibly, minimizing the window on his computer. "You're disregard for the privacy of others never ceases to amaze me."

"When you say that do you really mean to tell me how much you missed me?" Hobbes asked coquettishly.

"Since yesterday?" Calvin quipped. "Oh yes, I so missed your constant hovering. Please oh please, never leave my side again."

"If you wish it," Hobbes chuckled, ignoring the overflowing sarcasm. He leaned over the back of Calvin's chair, resting his chin on top the blonde hair. "So what are doing that's always so secretive. You're always closing things and minimizing your stuff. What aren't you sharing?"

"None of your business."

"Sharing is caring"

"I put up with your presence," Calvin said, moving his chair over, slipping out from under Hobbes' weight. "That's the limit to my caring."

"Please," Hobbes snorted. "Don't act like hanging out with me is such a burden. You love me."

"I don't murder you."

Hobbes shrugged dismissingly. "Same thing."

Calvin rolled his eyes, speaking slightly under his breath. "It's not, really."

"Stop being such a sour puss."

"Stop being such a bother," Calvin pleaded, rolling his chair back to it's original location. "I'm busy."

"Too busy for me?" Hobbes pouted, spinning the chair around to face him.

"Yes. I wish you would ask before you come over. Has it ever occurred to you that I have other things to do than entertain you."

"But I'm already here," Hobbes pointed out. "Come and entertain me."

"Hobbesssss," Calvin whined as Hobbes grabbed his hands, dragging him over to the bed.

"Oh come on," Hobbes sighed, sitting them both on the springy mattress. "Whatever you're doing it isn't homework, it can wait. I'm here, hang out with me."

Calvin shook his head before resting it against his head board. "You're impossible."

"Impossibly gorgeous," Hobbes smiled roguishly.

"You wish."

"Hot?"

"No."

"Sexy?"

Calvin snorted.

"Oh? You don't think so?" Hobbes asked coyly, crawling towards Calvin from his position at the foot of the bed. "You don't think I'm a smoldering hunk of shmexy man,"

"I think you're an idiot," Calvin snapped, looking pointedly away.

"I think," Hobbes muttered contemplatively, pushing himself on top of Calvin. "I'm the greatest thing that ever happened to you."

Calvin blushed, his face growing rapidly hot. He spluttered slightly while he tried to make a come back. "Well I think–"

Calvin gasped loudly. Hobbes had applied a sudden and unfairly warm open mouthed kiss to his throat.

"Uhh, I–"

Another kissed was placed on his neck, followed quickly by a third that was more bit and suckle than ordinary kiss.

"I–"

A shrill ring rang through the room, Hobbes' mouth immediately stoppinf it's progression across his throat.

"I think your phone is ringing," Calvin finally got out.

Hobbes let out an obviously frustrated sigh, pulling his phone out of his pocket and lifting it to his studded ear.

"Hey dad...Yeah, I'm at Calvin's...Oh...Okay, sure...Yeah, I'm on my way," Hobbes finished his rapid conversation, shoving his phone back in the recesses of his pocket. "I have to go, my dad needs me."

"Oh what a shame," Calvin said sarcastically, rising from the bed and going to open his door. "You better get going."

"Geez, okay. No need to force me out, I'm going. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, just call or something first."

"Whatever you say," Hobbes winked, stealing the briefest of kisses before scampering down the stairs.

Calvin huffed, slamming the door quickly and going to collapse on his bed. What the hell was he doing?

X

The next day, around the same time, Hobbes crept slowly into Calvins room, nothing compared to his usual boisterous entrances. Calvin looked up from the book he was reading, his eyesbrows creeping upwards, curious.

"Hey," Hobbes said, remaining in the doorway. "Can I come in? Or are you too busy?"

"No," Calvin assured, putting his book down and adjusting himself so he was sitting cross-legged, leaving plenty of space for Hobbes. "Come on in."

Hobbes gave a smile, stepping in and shutting the door softly behind him. He sat down opposite of Calvin, placing a well worn shoe box in between them.

"How are you?" Hobbes asked.

"I'm fine..." Calvin replied, his voice trailing with suspicion. "Are you okay?"

Hobbes looked down. "I want to show you something."

"Is that something in the box?"

"Yes."

"And it's not something dead, is it?"

"No."

"Okay," Calvin agreed. "Go ahead."

Hobbes lifted the lid, setting it almost lovingly to the side. Calvin glanced down into the box, it wasn't completely full. Maybe less than half of it was filled with papers and photos. A few other small mementoes littered it: A bracelet, some raffle tickets, a single playing card, a picture frame made of popsicle sticks. Hobbes sifted through the box, pulling out a picture of two little boys stained with grape juice.

"That's me," Hobbes said unnecessarily, pointing at the black haired five year old. "And that was my best friend Andrew Glover, when we lived in Virginia."

Calvin didn't say anything, but watched Hobbes intently as he went back into the box, smiling lightly, his facing glowing with nostalgia.

"This is Kevin Peters. From when I lived in Arizona. And Brian Barrows, from North Dakota."

And so the list continued: Joseph Wright, Michigan. Nate Cunningham, Idaho. Robert Carven, Washington. Sergio Ryder, New Mexico. A visual time line of Hobbes as he grew up, pictures of him progressively getting older and more defined in his personal taste. From the gradual addition of piercing, the darker clothes and the eventual placement of the colored tips

The next pictures he pulled out was different then the others. They were little black and white squares, the kind you get from a photo booth, there were only two, the other half no where in sight.

"And this is Charlie Bennson, from Maine. My first boyfriend."

Calvin felt his body tense immediately.

"We dated for two months when I was fourteen," Hobbes set them aside, pulling out and other handful of photos. "And this is Mark Duggan, from New York, he was my second boyfriend. I dated him a month, but I caught him hooking up with one of his friends so I broke up with him and started dating Simon Mayor. Junior year I lived in Nevada, I dated Darren Cabble for six and a half months. Senior year I lived in California. Thought I'd try the single thing." Hobbes appeared to be finished, because he carefully placed everything back into the box, he's fingers brushing fondly over the contents a final time before putting the lid back into place.

Calvin looked at Hobbes expectantly, but he said nothing, so Calvin rose, stretching to hide his slight irritation. "That's a very interesting history lesson, but why exactly are you sharing it?"

Hobbes looked at him oddly for a moment before standing, stepping close to him, placing his hands on his shoulders, letting them trail slowly up and down Calvin's arms.

"I'm telling you this because I don't want you to think you're like them. I want you to know you're different. That you're special."

"Hobbes..."

"Calvin," Hobbes breathed, taking him up in his arms and holding him tightly, his face into the junction of Calvins neck and shoulder. "Calvin I'm so sorry. But I'm moving."

X

**Thanks for reading you guys! I hope you all have to leave a review, any comments and concerns, just drop me a line. Or even just a little face icon to express how you're feeling. I love you all very much, see you guys soon.**

**Many thanks,**

**CL**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! Thanks to those of you who reviewed that last chapter. I'm sure s lot of you anticipated that, and I hope I didn't upset anyone :) Though if you didn't like what happened in that chapter, then you are probably not going to like what happens in this chapter...Anyways, enjoy!**

**I don't own Calvin and Hobbes. We know this.**

X

Calvin pushed Hobbes away the moment the words had left his mouth. His face was flushed, his mouth curled in anger. "Get out!"

"Calvin, wait a second," Hobbes said calmly, regaining his footing.

"No, get out. And don't come back."

"Calvin please. I'm sorry, but I'm not leaving tomorrow, we can–"

Calvin glared. "When do you leave?"

"In a few weeks," Hobbes confessed. "We can–"

"No," Calvin snapped, shacking his head frantically. "No, we won't do anything. Get out. I don't want to see you again, I don't want anything to do with you, get out!"

"Calvin please."

"No," Calvin ground out, his tone angry and determined, "I knew this would happen. I knew letting you in would be a mistake. I don't want anymore to do with you. Leave."

Hobbes' sad face of pleading shifted to one of irritated decision."No. You can't just kick me out, we have to talk about this. Calvin, I lov–"

"NO! Don't you dare! Don't you dare say that. I don't care, I don't want to hear anything you have to say. I mean it Hobbes," Calvin ripped his door open. "Get. Out."

"Don't do this to me," Hobbes requested softly.

"I'm not doing anything to you. You're doing this to me. And I'm done."

"We can make this work," Hobbes rambled earnestly. "It's only a state over. I can visit, a lot. My Dad has a lot of miles, I can fly in, stay for a week every other month. I want this to work."

Calvin's frown deepened. "There is nothing to make work."

"Calvin you can't pretend that there isn't anything going on here."

"Well there isn't. Go."

"We've been–"

"I haven't been doing anything," Calvin whispered harshly.

Hobbes stepped forward, shutting the door quietly before he spoke again. "Well you've been letting me kiss you. That has to mean something."

"No it doesn't."

"But–"

"I'm not your boyfriend," Calvin snapped. "And now, I'm not your friend."

"Seriously? That's how you're going to handle this."

"Yes. This is how I'm handling it. Goodbye."

"I've just shared with you something I've never shared with anyone and this is how you repay me? By treating me like I don't matter?" Hobbes folded his arms, hugging himself. "Calvin you're my best friend–"

"One of many," Calvin interrupted. "You made that clear."

"That's not what I was saying," Hobbes groaned. "I moved a lot. My best friends came and went, so did my boyfriends. But I don't want that to happen with you. I don't want you to become another photo in the box."

"Good. I don't want to be a photo in your box. I don't even want to be apart of your life. What part of this don't you understand? You're moving and I'm saying goodbye. I don't want you to come back and visit. I don't want you to use your dads money to make some big deal about seeing me. Take your life and your attitude and your damn to do list somewhere else."

Hobbes' forehead crinkled in handsome confusion. "My...Oh, god Calvin. I'm sorry. I tried. I talked to my dad but he has to go where the work goes. And I can't just leave Miranda."

"I know. So stop trying to convince me and yourself that we're going to stay friends," Calvin said calmly, with a tone of certain finality, open his door wide once again. "Just get out."

"I–"

"Goodbye Hobbes."

Hobbes' looked shattered, his hands shacking slightly as he tugged at his clothes. He took a step towards the door before changing his mind, grabbing Calvin's arm and pulling him off the doorknob and swinging him around, pushing him against the wall. Calvin's eyes widened, a small gasp escaping his mouth as his head hit the plaster. Hobbes crushed his lips against Calvin's, stealing everything from it he could. There was no question in this kiss, no fear or tentativeness. He was taking it. And hopefully giving Calvin the best kiss of his life because damn it, if Calvin never wanted to see him again, Hobbes was going to try his darndest to make him regret it.

He pulled away, brushing past the door and storming down the stairs, leaving Calvin breathing heavy, his back still pressed against the wall. He clamped a hand over his mouth, stumbling shakily to the bed, regaining control of his breath. He collapsed onto his pillows, his feet brushing against the shoe box on the bed. Hobbes had forgotten his collection of memories. Calvin growled, resisting the urge to kick it to the floor. He was certain Hobbes had done that on purpose.

X

Susie visited him the next day in huff, demanding an explanation. He feigned innocence but she was relentless in her rage.

"Hobbes called me yesterday and told he has to move, and when he told you you kicked him out? What the hell Calvin. How can you treat him like that?"

Calvin didn't bother to look up from his computer. "He's leaving. It doesn't matter anymore."

"So you're not even going to enjoy the time he had left?" Susie questioned on. "He's got a couple of weeks before he goes, you should be spending time with him, not pushing him away."

"Susie, it doesn't matter anymore. He's leaving. It doesn't matter if its in a few weeks or a even a few days."

Susie sighed forlornly again. "I don't understand why you're–"

"Because it will be harder!" Calvin exclaimed, pushing away from his desk abruptly, jumping from his chair. "It will be harder to say goodbye. And it I won't do that to myself. Call it self preservation. But I don't give a shit. Honest. He's leaving, exactly what I knew he would do in the beginning."

"Okay," Susie said calmly, using a tone that was so often associated with soothing voices of mothers. "You're hurt, You're upset that he's leaving, but did you ever think how this is making him feel?"

"I don't care," Calvin said flatly.

"You obviously do. So why don't you do something about it?"

"No. And there isn't anything you can say or do to make you change my mind. You should probably go."

Susie huffed indignantly, folding her arms, giving him a stern, maternal like stare.

"That wasn't actually a request. Leave."

"Fine," She grunted, grabbing her bag with an air of indignation. "But you're making a mistake. And I hope you realize that before you're too late."

X

Calvin remained stony and silent for the next couple of weeks. His parents were barely able to get a word out of him, and every time they mention Hobbes or Susie, he just gave them a short and unhelpful answer before scurrying out of the room. Every day he just appeared more and more pissed off. His parents concern grew. He had been doing so well, the sudden change in his behavior was worrying.

It was a Tuesday when Calvin's mother came to his room. It was earlier than usual, because his alarm had yet to go off, but despite the hour she shook him gently awake.

"Calvin," She spoke softly, running her hand over his forehead and his sleep mused bangs. "I need you to come down stairs."

He grumbled in agitation, rubbing his eyes. "Mom? It's not even six yet, what is it?"

She straightened up, her tone strangely unreadable. "There's something I think you ought to see, come on."

"Fine," Calvin huffed, rolling out of his covers.

"Put on a jacket, it's cold."

"What?"

"Just grab a jacket. Come on, sweetie."

Calvin rubbed his hands through his hair, grabbing the black coat off the back of his door, following his mom down the stairs. She was dressed in her slippers and robe. She couldn't have woken up long ago, if anything she should have been making coffee and getting the paper. He frowned, curious as to what she wanted.

She opened the front door for him. "I had to assume it was for you. I didn't read the note, in case it was private. Here you go."

She handed him a small envelope and motioned for him to exit the house. There was nothing written on the envelope, but as Calvin stepped onto the porch he opened the flap to read the paper within. His fingers however ceased their movements and it slipped from his hand when he saw the new addition to the front curb of his house.

Calvin breath stopped in his throat, his adams apple bobbing as he tried to swallow. Shocked, he ran forward, suddenly very uncoordinated, circling around it for a moment, taking in the details of the sleek and very new cherry colored sports cars. It glowed proudly in the dawn half light, flawless and perfectly sized. The license plate displaying boldly on both ends "RddWagn"

RddWagn. Red Wagon. His very own, grown up version of a radio Flyer red wagon.

Calvin felt a bruising tightness in his chest and throat. He looked around, searching for anyone to come and explain this to him, hoping to see a face he knew well. When he saw no one he instinctively grabbed the sides of his coat, pulling it tighter around him. It was then he realized that it was Hobbes' peacoat, the one he had been given on their first encounter. He folded his head down into his chest, letting the fabric press roughly into his face. Without a word he fell to his knees on the sidewalk, dissolving into tears. Because Hobbes was gone.

X

**Had that Red wagon bit planned from the very beginning, indeed I did. I hope no one is too mad? Your feed back would most appreciated :)**

**Love,**

**CL**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey yall! I just want to post this so you guys can read so here we go.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, I wouldn't be doing this without you guys :)**

**I don't own Calvin and Hobbes.**

**And I'm sorry it's so short :(**

X

When Calvin finished his junior year in high school he had solid B's in all his classes, with an A in English. And though this sudden change and dedication to school work would please most teachers, it left his teachers confused and his parents worried.

But there were other things that were concerning his parents.

Calvin's sudden change in attitude was the first thing they noticed. They couldn't remember the last time he said something remotely sarcastic or humorous. They couldn't remember when he said more than two words at a time. The morning of the car incident, after he had collapsed onto the pavement, his mother had practicably dragged her limp son back to the house, putting him back to bed. He wouldn't leave his room for the rest of the week.

He wouldn't go near the car either. It was moved into the garage where Calvin wouldn't even look at it. Susie even offered several times to give him driving lessons, but he turned her down, every time. The letter from Hobbes was left unopen on his bed side table.

He lost weight too. It was hard to imagine, he was already a scrawny boy but all his jeans seemed to hang so much lower on his hips than they used to.

But all these things, the sudden dedication to school, the lack of speech, the weight lose, that could be dealt with, it was the fact that he hadn't used his computer in months, that was the most distressful thing. He wouldn't even sit at the desk. In fact, he moved his computer chair out of his room, as if it's presence would some how lead him into some dark temptation.

And they couldn't figure out what to do to help him. Even Susie wasn't having any luck.

X

It was a day of thick warmth in the middle of July and Calvin was stretched on his bed, watching the ceiling fan spin above him. One hand was stretched on the planes on his stomach so his shirt was bunched up, the other hung limply off the bed. The warm weather was making him think about his trip to New Orleans with Hobbes. The art, the people, the buildings. But most of all, the dancing. That stupid dance, that stupid smile on Hobbes face and the kiss. That...kiss...

Calvin rolled over to his side, his knees tucking up instinctively. His brain immediately filled with a stream of swear words as tears began leak from his eyes. He couldn't stand this. Crying all the time. He couldn't stop, every moment he spent alone gave him to much time to think, and his thoughts turned to Hobbes, and thinking about Hobbes made him cry. And he just wanted to stop crying. Shouldn't he have run out of tears by now?

The soft knocking on his door made him tense.

"What?" Calvin moaned.

"I'm coming in."

The door was opened and closed softly. Susie shuffled in quietly, sitting on the side of the bed, letting her hand rest on Calvin's upturned shoulder. "Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine," Calvin mumbled. "What on earth would make you think otherwise."

Susie eyes went wide. "Are you...Calvin, are you crying?"

"No," Calvin said with a sniff, unconvincing.

"_Calvin_."

"Yes okay?" Calvin growled, sitting up sharply and rubbing at the stupid track marks on his cheeks. "Yes, I'm crying. I cry all the time, I can't stop crying. It's my new way of life!"

"Oh, sweetie..."

"Why can't I stop crying?" Calvin asked hopelessly. "Every night I go to sleep sobbing into my pillows, it's like my eyeballs are broken."

Susie shifted so she could warp an arm around his shoulder, pulling him in close. "I don't think it's your eyeballs. I'm sorry, but I think your suffering from what my mothers cheesy romance novels call a broken heart."

"Don't be stupid. I'm not...It's just since Hobbes left I–"

Susie rested her head on top of his, speaking softly into his hair. "It's okay to miss him."

"I don't miss him," Calvin spat. "I hate his stupid guts. He's an asshole and I wish he never moved here in the first place."

"Calvin, it's okay if you like Hobbes. It's okay if you like Hobbes more than you think you should, it doesn't make me think any less of you. It's okay."

"I just...I don't want to feel anything for him. I want to forget I ever met him. It hurts. It fucking hurts and I can't understand that."

"Is that why you won't learn to drive that car? Because it reminds you of him?"

"Everything reminds me of him!" Calvin shouted, pulling away from her hold. "He's screwed up everything. He went and touched every corner of my life so all of it gets associated back to him. I can't read a book, or watch TV, or lie on my bed without being reminded of him! I can't work on–" Calvin halted his rant, swallowing thickly.

"What?" Susie asked, making him meet her gaze. "What can't you work on?"

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it."

"Ignoring it will not fix the problem. That won't make it go away."

"I don't have to talk about."

"Maybe you should talk to you parents?" Susie suggested. "They're worried about you Calvin. You aren't an easy kid to talk to, they don't know what they should do. Maybe you should talk to them."

"No," Calvin heaved, shaking his head desperately. "What would I tell them? That I have...That I might be..."

"That you have...feelings for a boy? It's not the end of the world. Your parents love you, they can deal with it."

Calvin's teeth clenched. "Don't say that. You don't know anything about it."

"Being in love with a boy isn't that big a deal," Susie dismissed. "Your mom could attest for that."

"I'm not in love with a boy!" Calvin shouted.

Susie waited for his breathing to slow down before continuing on rationally. "You wouldn't be this upset if I were the one to move."

"Well no," Calvin huffed. "But that's because–"

"He broke your heart," Susie cut in softly. "And I know Hobbes didn't mean to but that's what he did. And that's why you can't write anymore. And why you've lost weight and why you cry uncontrollably. When my parent's got divorced my mom went though practically the same thing. But you aren't doing any favors to yourself by lying about it. And you can't do this to yourself all summer."

"I don't feel like doing anything at all."

"You know why everyone says you can't help who you fall in love with? They say it because it's true. And you don't have to label yourself. You don't have to be gay or straight or bi or pansexual or any kind of sexual. You don't have to limit yourself with any sort of label. Hobbes never did. He never once called himself gay or straight."

"But he's had boyfriends–" Calvin started smartly.

"Yeah, he's had boyfriends," Susie shrugged. "He like guys, but that wasn't what made him who he was. He was never more or less than himself. And if you could learn anything from him I'm sure he would want it to be that."

Calvin grabbed a fistful of his hair. "I don't know if I can do this without him anymore."

"You're gonna have to try. You don't get to waste away, you're so much stronger than that."

Calvin didn't say anything for a moment, but Susie grabbed his hand, giving it a friendly squeeze and for the first time in months, he almost smiled. "You still wanna give me driving lessons?"

"Yeah," Susie said happily. "Tomorrow?"

"Sure. Tomorrow," Calvin agreed. "Thanks Susie."

"Your welcome," Susie grinned, standing up and straightening her clothes, her eyes falling to the closed envelope on the wooded table. "Calvin, maybe you should read the letter. I doubt it could make anything worse."

Calvin too looked at the paper, his face going slightly green. "But what if it does?"

"You can't just leave it sitting there, you have to do something with it. Read it or throw it away."

"I'm afraid," Calvin admitted, looking at his feet. "I'm scared of what he said. Of what I wouldn't let him say."

Susie kneeled in front of him. "Calvin this is your life. You have the power. You make the decision's okay? Don't let what ever this is control you. Let it be a part of you. It's not the be all and all I promise."

"Alright, I can try. I'll try, thank you," Calvin stood up, going to his door. "I'll see you tomorrow, I think I just need some time to myself right now."

"Okay, you call me when you want to go practice, I'm free all day."

"I will. Bye Susie."

"Bye Calvin."

When he heard the front door close he closed his own door. He went back to his bed, situating himself into his pillows before reaching over and grabbing the letter that had been sitting by his bed every night, haunting him, eerie and ghost like.

He took a deep breath, biting his lip as he opened the already unglued flap, pulling out the sheet of paper that was clearly covered in Hobbes' handwriting.

_My dearest Calvin,_

_I'm sorry. I guess that's the first thing I ought to say. I'm sorry that I hurt you and that I lied. I told you when we met that I wouldn't do this to you and I did. I think you were right when you said I was an ass. I am. I'm an asshole and I'm selfish. And I feel really terrible about this, I do. I've never been this miserable about having to move. It's always sucked but this is beyond horrible. I don't think I've ever felt this bad before. And it isn't the house or the town that's making feel so awful, it's you. The idea of leaving you, I can't even bear that. _

_I miss you. Already, I know, you probably think that's pathetic, but I do. Since the day I came to your house to talk to you. I missed you as soon as I shut the door. And I don't care if that sounds stupid but it's true. I meant what I said. About you being special. You aren't like anyone else I've ever met. You're so different. So much darker and colder and more vulnerable than anyone I'd ever come across. And much smarter and funnier. You're sense of humor astounds me. __You__ astound me. I still feel as though I know nothing about you. There's still a million things about you I want to learn, and I think I could have spent the rest of my life finding out._

_You don't even know do you? I think that's the worst of it. You don't even know how fascinating you are. I could never get my head around you, you were just so confusing. Like a puzzle that refused to be solved. I think that was one of the things I like so much. You're unfailing ability to confuse me. Like how you never reacted when I'd kiss you. Nothing. You never pushed me away and you never kissed me back. That only made me curious. And I kept wondering if you liked me at all. Even the tiniest bit. Most guys aren't okay with having the moves put on them but you never hit me like I expected so I kind of hoped that maybe, maybe you felt that same way about me as I do for you. Even if it was only a little bit. And maybe you just couldn't handle it or didn't know what to say . But can you imagine what that was like for me? To think I might have had a little piece of you. Maybe that's worth how terrible I feel now. That small piece of joy in thinking you felt anything for me beyond friendship makes this feeling like I'm dying inside a little bearable. _

_I know I shouldn't say it but even with my leaving I wouldn't have changed meeting you. I wouldn't have changed coming here and getting an opportunity to have those many misadventures with you._

_Do miss me at all? I shouldn't ask, but I can't help it. Do you feel an sense of emptiness and hopelessness that I do? A huge part of me hope's you don't. This is a misery I truly wish you aren't experiencing. You're already a sullen boy, there isn't any meed to add anything like that onto your plate. But then a small part of me wishes that you did. Because I'd know that this wasn't all one sided. That my hope wasn't completely misplaced._

_I don't know._

_I just want you to be happy Calvin. And I know you said you don't want to see me ever again, and I guess I can live with that if you promise me you'll be happy. But in case you change your mind I've enclosed a little slip of paper with my new address. In case you maybe thought about taking a little road trip. Give that car of yours a go. I hope you like it. I'm sure you think I'm just a cocky little rich kid, giving you a car but I knew I had to give you something and I just thought you could use it. Start senior year in style. No more bus rides for you or carpooling with Susie, or even getting rides from strange guys on motorcycles. Since that didn't turn out as well as you hoped._

_But I'm glad you let me. I'm very grateful that you let me into your life, even though I know I've hurt you. It was never my intention, I never wanted to hurt you I just wanted to care for you. And I do. I care about you so much. I really can't think of the words to describe it, because I know it'll just come out goofy and cliche. But just know that I meant it. Everything, I really did mean it._

_I love you. It least now you can't stop me from saying it. Love, love, lovelovelove you. __I love you__,____Calvin Watterson._

_Yours, _

_Well, more than yours. _

_Only yours,_

_William Hobbes_

X

**I know that seems like a really weird place to end that chapter but there we go. Getting towards the end here, see you guys soon. :) Thanks for reviewing you guys, it's pretty awesome that you guys take the time to do that!**

**Always,**

**CL**


	15. Chapter 15

I know it's been forever and I'm really, really sorry. But I'vev got some more inspiration on my side now, so I'm trying to get back in the game :(

Thanks for the reviews you guys :) I wish I had an update for you guys sooner than this.

This chapter is dedicated three ways.

The first to Camfield. The conversation we had was very uplifting and helpful :)

To Aquria Identity, who sent me the most delightful message, and really got me to jump start on finishing this. LOVE YOU ;)

And to AmalaDamarr. My new Beta and overall goddess of a friend. Whos drawings make me swoon. MISS YOU and Wuvvs Youss. Heart

**As always, I am not Bill Watterson**

Oh, and to hollytiger, yes, in my world and in this story, Hobbes is indeed a homosexual. But he makes a point to not allow that to be his identifier, because he doesn't believe that's how people are defined. It's just about who they are as a person. But yes, he's gay.

X

"Shit," Calvin gasped, a painfully loud metallic screech of grinding gears assaulting his ears.

"No, Calvin," Susie shrieked, "You have to push down on the clutch!"

"I am."

"All the way down!"

"I AM!"

"The pedal on the far left, left!"

"The left? I thought you said far right?"

"No, that's the break! Push the pedal on the left to the floor, shift into first gear and then press on the gas equal with the clutch so you're releasing the clutch at the same rate as you're pushing on the gas. It isn't that hard."

Calvin growled, pulling angrily on the emergency break. They had been at the the empty back lot of a local shopping center for almost an hour. The first forty minutes of which Calvin had sat stoically in the front seat, gripping the steering wheel with all his might and staring out the front windshield, his face a mix of vacancy and terror.

"Why did he have to give me a stupid stick shift?" Calvin mumbled over the low and gentle hum of the car as it idled in neutral.

"Manual cars have a longer life span than automatics," Susie reasoned. "But I don't know if he was really thinking about that when he bought it." Susie eyed the dashboard of the expensive car appreciatively before turning her gaze back to Calvin, her eyebrow raised slightly. "And why does it have a custom licence plate?"

"He...it's something I said in New Orleans. Probably thought he was being clever."

Calvin's chin dropped and he stared down at the folds of his shirt, his face and tone growing melancholy.

"Turn off the car," Susie commanded.

Calvin's head shot up despairingly. "But we just started!"

"I need to ask you something."

He turned the key back, settling irritably in his seat. "What?"

"Did you read the letter?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Susie shrugged, locking her eyes lazily onto Calvin's frowning face. "I wanted to know."

"Not your business," Calvin bit out, flicking the key chain distractedly.

Susie huffed loudly, reaching out to stop the motion and jingle of the dangling keys. "Come on, Calvin."

"Yes, I read it."

"And?"

"And what?"

"What did it say?"

"If you think I'm telling you that, then you're crazy," Calvin said, unable to resist the slightly rude lift of his eyebrows.

"I'm curious. You seem...Odd...You're in an odd mood."

"I might still be processing. It was a lot to take in."

"Because?" Susie prodded.

"Basically, he told me everything I would never let him tell me when he was here."

"Oh."

"It was kind of hard to read," Calvin admitted.

"Was his penmanship bad?"

"What?" Calvin gasped, momentarily startled by her question. "No, I meant it was emotionally hard to read, not physically difficult to read."

"Oh, sorry."

Silence filled the car while Calvin chewed on his tongue, debating on whether or not the question in his mind was appropriate to ask, or if he even wanted to know the answer. Whatever Susie told him, it was unlikely to have an affect on him or his situation. But perhaps, well, it couldn't hurt to try.

"Susie, do you love Robbie?"

Susie smiled a little lopsided smirk, her gaze falling to her folded hands. "I like him a great deal."

"But do you love him?" Calvin urged.

"No," Susie admitted with a light sigh. "I don't think so. I might, someday, but I'm not there yet."

"How do you know? That you aren't in love with him."

"Well. I guess at this point," Susie started, before turning abruptly in her seat, pointing a firm finger and Calvins face, "and don't you dare think I'm awful for saying this, and you can't tell him either. But right now, I can imagine my life without him."

"What does that mean?"

Susie took a deep breath. "It's like, if I had been a senior, and I was thinking about all the colleges I wanted to go to, and if I wanted to go far away or out of state and I got in I would go. I'm not staying here or going to the same college as him just so we can stay together."

"But he just graduated and he's staying close for school."

"That has nothing to do with me. He decided to go to the junior college before he even met me."

"So you wouldn't stay here for him?"

"At the moment, no."

"Wow," Calvin mumbled. "That sounds so unlike you."

"I'm not saying I want to do that," Susie reasoned. "And if I did it would be hard and I would feel terrible and I would miss being with him like crazy. But I'm not willing to build my life around him just yet because I don't know if he will be in my life forever. High school is...small, really. I know it's supposed to be a big part of our lives, and the stuff that happens there is important and shapes us in ways other things can't. But I'm...well, I'm in high school. I'm sixteen. Chances are, I won't be with Robbie forever. I'm too smart to delude myself that way. But I really, really like him and I don't know what's going to happen or how long we're going to be together. I might fall in love with him. And you know, I might marry him someday, but right now I just don't know. And it would be heart breaking, but being without him wouldn't be the end of my world. I guess that's how I know it's not love yet."

"Right," Calvin nodded, before placing his fingers back on his keys. "So, which pedal is the clutch?"

X

The only way to master a stick shift - and any manual driver will say the same thing - is to practice all the time. It has to be taken out and driven. And there must be practice sessions on a hill. Inexperienced stick drivers who get stopped on hills are usually screwed. The only flaw with having to simply practice all the time is that it's scary as hell.

The car will stall if the driver doesn't shift properly, and suddenly stopping in the middle of the street is terrifying, not to mention the pissy reactions the other drivers have.

"STOP HONKING AT ME! IT"S A STICK SHIFT AND I"M STILL LEARNING, YOU AUTOMATIC SUV DRIVING ASSHOLE!"

Calvin shouted out his window, frantically restarting the car and driving again.

"Susie, I'm scared, please let me out of the car."

"Robbie be quiet, we are perfectly alright. Calvin's doing–" The car jolted suddenly as Calvin roughly changed gears."Wonderfully."

Robbie rolled his eyes, leaning forward to stage whisper to Susie who was in her usual seat at the front. "How long ago did he get his license?"

"I took the driving classes ages ago and I passed the test last week," Calvin grumbled, sending a glare to Robbie with his rear view mirror.

"How did you manage that?" Robbie asked, settling back into his seat, his arms crossed.

"He took the test in the sedan," Susie explained. "No shifting required."

Robbie laughed loudly. "Maybe he should have just stuck with the sedan."

"No," Susie said firmly, "this is his car and he is learning to drive it. You're doing much better Calvin, you've only stalled twice this time around."

"Why is it so important he learns this now? You guys have been at this every day for two weeks." Robbie leaned forward again, his hands on the back or their head rests. "No offense, Calvin, but maybe you aren't going to get any better. You can't be good at everything."

"Shut up, Robbie, it's important. I need to be able to do this."

"Want to tell me why?" Robbie asked lightly, flopping back into his seat.

Calvin gave a small huff, whipping his head back to look at his friend. "Robbie, you have to understand–"

"Dear GOD, Calvin, WATCH THE ROAD!"

Calvin spun around quickly. "Sorry."

"Just tell me when we're back at your house. Please, take us back to your house."

"Fine. And try not wet yourself, I don't want you ruining the interior."

"Then stop scaring the shit out of me with your terrible driving."

"Boys," Susie warned, "behave."

"Sorry, Susie bear," Robbie apologized, reaching for her hand.

"It's fine."

Calvin scoffed. "You are such a pansy, Bunn."

"I will kick your ass, Calvin," Robbie snapped reflexively.

"Wouldn't want you to break a nail."

"I said to stop, boys. That includes you, Calvin."

"Sorry," Calvin grumbled, flicking on his blinker.

"I don't know why I put up with guys. All summer, surrounded by testosterone. I need more girl friends."

"Isn't Calvin girly enough for you?" Robbie asked cheerfully.

"You're one to talk," Calvin shot back. Their verbal sparring was all too familiar; any malice that had once been between them had turned in to playful taunting and sarcasm.

"Save me," Susie moaned, looking helplessly upwards.

X

"You want to take a road trip?" Robbie asked, looking at the back of Calvin's head. Calvin had immediately started working on his computer the moment they were all safe in his room. "That's why you need to know how to drive that car?"

"Yes," Calvin confirmed, not looking away from the screen, continuing his typing as if uninterrupted.

"Why can't we just takes Susie's car? Or my car?"

"Because it has to be mine."

"Where are we even going?" Robbie questioned. He looked to Susie, who just shrugged, not having the answer. "Wouldn't we have more planning time if we did some sort of trip in December? Or in the spring?"

"We have to go in a week."

"Calvin, why–" But Robbie faltered.

Calvin spun around in his chair, the softest of smiles on his face, one Robbie had never seen before. Neither had Susie, given the open-mouthed gaze she was suddenly sporting.

In the end, it had kind of been what Susie said that made all the difference. Because she was the smartest girl he knew, and what she said about her relationship with Robbie had made sense. Maybe more sense than a high schooler ought to have, but she wasn't normal. And, really, neither was he. He had always known that. He was too many of certain things and not enough of others. He wasn't balanced. He wasn't entirely happy with his life or who he was. Who he pretended to be. So he made the decision to fix it.

"It's Hobbes' birthday, August twentieth."

X

I hope you will all forgive me for the delay and lack of updates. Many of my stories have been neglected and are suffering greatly. I really do apologize, I feel terrible. I'm making a huge effort to work on and finish all my W..

I'll see you guys soon, I promise.

Also, the next chapter will be a little different, as a friend of mine asked for a snippet from Hobbes POV, in order to prolong the story. I hope that's okay with you guys.

With the utmost affection,

_**CL**_


	16. Chapter 16

**So short, I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry.**

**Gahhhhhh I feel terrible. But I have been really really busy but it really isn't an excuse. I hate me soooo much.**

**I'm sorry it's short, but at least it's something.**

**Please don't hate me.**

**I don't own Calvin and Hobbes**.

X

"William, come on we have to leave, traffic to beat!" His father called, locking up the back of the rented moving van.

Hobbes groaned slightly, standing from his seat on the front porch. "I'm coming."

"Where were you this morning?" Miranda asked, coming to stand beside him. "I went to wake you up and you weren't there."

"I just had an errand to run."

"An errand?"

"Yeah, an errand," he confirmed, starting to move away. "Just making sure a goodbye present got dropped off."

"For Calvin."

Hobbes stopped with his back to her. "Yeah."

"I thought he stopped speaking with you," Miranda said, taking a few steps to stand beside him again.

"He did.," Hobbes turned to her. "He has. I just wanted to do something for him."

Miranda looked at him for a moment, her eye's glinting in the familiar way they did when she was trying to look into his head to see what he was thinking. Hobbes shifted uneasily under her perceptive glare. This always made him uncomfortable, his mother did the same thing and his nosey sister had inherited the identical trait, right down to the lift in the eyebrows.

"Okay, explain something to me," Miranda started, pulling him back so they were at the more secluded confines of the porch. "There's been a fair number of guys in your life but you've never bought any of them a car because you were leaving. So what makes Calvin different? I mean, he's a cute guy but I thought he was just, you know, like all the other ones."

"Calvin will never be like the others."

Miranda laughed. "You sound like a pre-teen girl. So what, you're saying you've found your one and only?"

"Miranda, don't. I'm serious."

"So am I. You're being very over dramatic don't you think? You're acting as if he's the only one you'll ever love again."

"Because he is!" Hobbes snapped hopelessly.

"Then why aren't you staying!" Miranda snapped back. All the mockery was gone, her face was set in serious lines having received the reaction she was hoping for.

Hobbes halted. His mouth hung open and his eyes were wide. "Miranda..."

"Why don't you stay?"

"He doesn't want me."

"You don't know–"

"I do know!" Hobbes fought. "He kicked me out. He doesn't want to see me."

"People say things they don't mean when there upset," Miranda reasoned. "You remember mom and dad. Half the stuff they yelled at each other was just said out of anger, they didn't mean it."

"Yeah, and their divorced now."

Miranda sighed, a headache was forming at the back her neck, the kind that only a brother can cause. "That's because they changed, they became different people. If you leave now you'll never know what person he becomes. What kind of people you guys could become together. If he's the one Will, if he is really the one then you need to fight for him."

Hobbes shook his head, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand in a frustrated manner."He hates me. You didn't hear him."

"Do I hate mom?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Do I hate mom?" Miranda asked him pointedly "Do I hate her for choosing to stay in Louisiana. Have I refused to speak with or see her again."

"No," Hobbes said, his brow furrowing, "but I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"I wouldn't hate you if you decided to stay. I'm not a little girl anymore, I don't need my big brother around all the time to protect me and help me adjust. I'm okay."

"It's not–"

"You have to start being a grown up," Miranda told him, putting her hands on his shoulders. "You have to think about going back to school and getting a job and finding somewhere to live in a city with things that matter to you. You shouldn't have to be a gypsy anymore. You can make some roots. I want you to."

"Kids come on," Their dad called again, opening the drivers side door. "We have to get going."

"It's too late Miranda," Hobbes murmured, pulling away from her and walking towards the van, sliding into the seat. Miranda followed, climbing over Hobbes to seat in the middle, nothing accidentally about the sharp jabs of her knees and elbows on his body.

"You sure you don't want to ride your bike?" His father asked again. "I know you don't like sitting in the cab."

"No, it's fine," Hobbes assured half heartedly, leaning slightly to press his head against the window. He could see Miranda looking sadly at him in the glass. He couldn't take his bike, because the moment he got on it and started to follow the moving truck, he would have stopped and turned around. The urge was almost overwhelming and if it weren't for his firm hold on Miranda's hand he might have thrown open the door and jumped out. He had to go, there wasn't a choice at this point, but the pull for him to stay...

God his body hurt.

X

The feeling of moving was familiar. He had done it so many times that his body was used to the time spent traveling, the lifting of box's, nights spent in sleeping bags on unfamiliar floors in strange, empty houses in, a neighborhood he doesn't know, in a city he hadn't even heard of. What is unfamiliar is the emptiness that fills his limbs and weighs him down. That brings a sharp, burning heat to his eyes and a hot tightness in his throat.

He rubs furiously at his eyes, inhaling deeply though his nose in hopes of controlling his emotions. He didn't want to wake anyone else up, he himself should have been asleep hours ago. But it's hard to let his eyes close when all he ever see's is blonde hair, blue eyes, and hesitant smiles.

He missed Calvin. He missed his best friend. He hated that he did the one thing Calvin was afraid of him doing. He hated that he was such a coward. He was jealous that his sister, who was still in junior high, was wiser and smarter than he. She presented an argument with such logical and reasonable points, gave him permission to stay, practically begged him to, and he couldn't do it. He was terrified. So scared that even if he stayed Calvin wouldn't forgive him.

Not that he felt he deserved forgiveness.

He just...He really love's Calvin.

Hobbes groaned quietly, turning over on his side a shutting his eyes. Something had to change. Because He didn't know how long he would be able to survive being this unhappy.

X

**Again I am sorry about the pitiful length. The next chapter will be longer I promise. Thanks for the reviews you have all given me, you guys are soooo super awesome. Way cooler and kinder than I deserve.**

**Love Always,**

**Cleo**


	17. Chapter 17

**I Don't own these Characters***

**This Chapter is dedicated three ways:**

**First to Monica, who was with me from the beginning, **

**Then to Jenna, for being with me till the end**

**And for all the readers and reviewers for sticking with me and supporting me no matter what :) It means the world.**

**I present the last Chapter of Done Up My Buttons And Unstitched My Seams**

**X**

Calvin yawned widely, shaking his head slightly as he kept his eyes locked on the stretch of highway that curved languidly in front of him. The moving lights from the other cars filled his interior with shifting red and white glow that was beginning to lull him into a state of tiredness.

"You want to switch?" Susie asked, shifting in her seat, her own voice a little gravely with the lateness of the hour. "You look tired."

"I'm okay. We still have a few more hours till we can stop."

"Yeah, but I could drive those few hours."

"Honestly I'm okay," Calvin assured her. "You had your turn. You ought to be taking your boyfriends lead and sleeping."

Robbie gave an opportune grunt, rolling over to what looked to be an even more uncomfortable position in the back seat of the car.

"Someone needs to make sure you don't fall asleep," Susie smiled, covering his hand with her own for a moment.

"Thank you, Susie,"Calvin started. "For doing this, all of it. Teaching me to drive, coming with me. I don't think I could have done it without you."

"I've been happy to do it Calvin."

"And I'm sorry that I haven't always been as nice to you as I should. I know I'm kind of a jerk but I'm sorry for not being as nice to you as you deserve. So thank you, for putting up with me."

"You are worth "putting up with" Calvin," Susie urged. "You're one of my best friends. Best friends do these sort of things for each other."

"Well thank you for being my friend. And for dragging Robbie along."

"He wanted to come Calvin, he cares about you too. And however all of this works out, you still have us Okay?"

Calvin let out a light breath. "Okay...yeah, that's...okay."

"So what are you going to do?" Susie asked, propping her feet up on the dash. "When we get there, what are you going to do when you see him?"

"I don't know."

"Calvin..."

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. I figured I'd know when I got there."

"Are you worried?"

"Yes," Calvin admitted anxiously. "We didn't part on amiable turns, he probably hates me. He should hate me, I was terrible to him. And it's been months, he probably doesn't care about me at all anymore. I could be making a complete idiot of myself, so yeah, I'm worried."

"I think you'll be fine."

"Really?"

"The thing about you Calvin," Susie spoke gently, "is that in the beginning you are not an easy person to love. But once you're there, once we love you, it doesn't go away. It's kind of impossible to unlove you. If that makes sense."

Calvin laughed quietly, giving a little smile. "You know what Susie, it's kind of impossible to unlove you too."

X

After sleeping several hours, curled up in the seats of his car in a rest stop parking lot, they finished the last two hours of their drive, rolling into the city limit around ten in the morning. Susie spoke is slow measured tones as she directed Calvin for the last leg of the drive, towards Hobbes' new home.

Calvin pulled carefully up to the curb, his knuckles stretching pale over the black of his steering wheel, his throat drying out.

"Calvin?" Susie said softly, touching him carefully on the shoulder. "Calvin, are you okay?"

"Yeah."

Robbie gave him a friendly punch in the arm. "Are you ready?"

"I think so...I...I'm not sure."

"If you don't want to do this you don't have to."

"No I have to. I want to, Come on, let's go." The three of them slid out of the car, heading towards the brick porch. Susie slipped her hand reassuringly into Calvin's, pulling him lightly along and setting him in front of the door.

Calvin swallowed, raising a slightly quivering fist to the door and knocking with as much strength as he could muster. The last knock echoing slightly until it fell into silence, leaving them to wait for an answer. The tense moment was gone in a few seconds as the door was pulled upon, reveling a familiar face.

"Calvin?"

"Hi Miranda," Calvin gushed. "I need to see Hobbes."

Miranda looked to the three of them, trying to contain her confusion. "He's not here."

"What?" Calvin all but gasped, not having taken the idea that he might not even be at home into consideration.

"He went for a run. He's been exercising a lot since we moved here. Trying to keep busy I guess. What are you even doing here?"

"I need to talk to him, it's important. Where is he jogging?"

Miranda folded her arms, looking put out. "He took his car to a park off of Bellview and Cyprus. It's got some trails and stuff, it's not far. You get back on to Main and go right, then make a left on Tustin and follow that for about seven minutes, the park's on the right."

"Thanks Miranda," Calvin smiled mischievously. "What time did he leave?"

"Maybe fifteen minutes ago? He's usually gone for an hour and a half."

"That's perfect. That should give me just enough time."

Robbie raised an eyebrow. "To what?"

"Execute my plan."

"What plan?" Susie asked.

"The one I just thought up," Calvin grinned, grabbing onto Susie and Robbie, backing off the porch. "Come on, I'll see you later Miranda."

"Calvin wait!" Miranda cried suddenly, hurrying after them.

Calvin stopped reluctantly. "What?"

"Look it's just...I like you and everything. But my brother was really messed up when he left, actually he's still pretty messed up. You kind of ripped his heart out. And I can't have you doing that again. I don't know why you've come here but if you're only going to end up hurting him again I think you should just go. He loves you. And it isn't fair for you to taunt him with something he can't have."

Calvin stopped and he licked his lips uncomfortably. "Miranda I... Look, I promise that's not what I'm here to do, I promise. You have my word."

"Alright," She smiled, finally looking like she was happy to see him. "Then is there anything I can do to help?"

"Do you have any sticky note pads and sharpies?"

"...What?"

X

Hobbes pushed his fingers through his damp hair as he made his way across the field of the park towards the lot where he had parked his car. He twisted his fingers through his much shaggier locks, the orange almost faded completely away. He hadn't been keeping up with it since he moved, feeling to listless to purchase anymore dye. The running was helping though. Endorphin's made people happy. Or they were supposed to.

He was almost to his car, and the closer he got to where he was parked the more confused he became. An odd attachment of color was floating where his windshield ought to have been. Curious, he jogged to his car, astounded to see many different colored sticky notes covering the glass. He reached out with slightly shaking fingers, pulling one carefully away. Written across the blue paper, in green ink was a single word in neat handwriting:

_Peacoat_

He stared at it for a moment, before leaning closer to his windshield, reading the others.

_The way you smile_

_Red Wagons_

_The first time I heard you talk_

_For Standing up for me, and to me._

_Orange_

_Motorcycle Helmets_

_They way you hug me_

_Mosquito nets_

_Tipitinas_

_Because you shared everything with me_

_Compassion_

_:)_

_Rings and piercings_

_For loving me, even when I gave you nothing in return_.

And on and on the sticky notes went, all different color combinations, words and phrases and little doodles that we're filling his heart with an uncontrollable whirlwind of bewilderment, hope and panic. Because all these things looked to be the result of something either truly impossible and wonderful or some huge and terrible prank.

The last sticky note and the top left of the windshield was simply the standard yellow and black, and it read : _Turn around._

He felt his throat dry out and his heart halt its previous erratic beating. He nearly tripped in his haste to spin around, one hand catching him on the hood of the car, the other clutching fervently at a few sticky notes in his hand.

Miranda was a few feet away, still in her pajama pants, holding a cardstock sign between her hands. It was sloppy, and tacky, decorated with glitter and streamers, block letters taking up most of it said: _I miss you_.

Hobbes took a few steps towards her, a new body coming into view several feet away from her. It was Robbie, also holding up a sign. His was s lot less frilly than Miranda's, in blue and green with simply inked on words of: _I'm sorry_

With a few more steps he saw Susie, her smile wide and her sign looking perfect: _Please forgive me._

Hobbes felt like he couldn't breathe, his body burned with the anticipation of what a few more steps would bring him. He moved slowly, afraid that if he went to quickly this would all disappear. But with a couple of unsteady steps the world stopped spinning and there he was. Blonde and blue eyed and even more beautiful then when Hobbes had left.

Calvin kept his hands in his pockets, mindful of his feet so they stayed clear of the carefully wrapped package he had set on the ground. Hobbes stood a few paces from him, his face flushed and his eyes wide. He appeared just as pale as ever, but his hair hung almost to his shoulders and the orange that had once decorated the tips were all but gone and there was a new ring placed around his eyebrow, but other than that he looked the same. Still Hobbes.

"Hey," Calvin said, a little uneasily while Hobbes continued to do nothing but stare. "Happy Birthday," he went on, moving his fingers nervously inside his pockets. "I wanted to...well I thought I should come, I..."

"Calvin?" Hobbes finally asked, his voice weighed heavy with disbelief.

"Yeah."

"Calvin."

"Yes, that's me."

Hobbes appeared to be struggling with understanding what was going and deciding what he should say, letting another weighty pause precede his less than articulate words. "Why...what are you doing here? What is all this?"

"My apology, and your birthday gift." Calvin bent over quickly, snatching up the package and holding it out to Hobbes. Still dumbstruck Hobbes took the present and began to open it slowly and cautiously, still unable to believe that this wasn't something he was dreaming. "I wanted you to be the first to read it, before I send it off to some publishing houses."

Hobbes held the manuscript tightly in his hands, his eyes glued to the front page, " '_The Many Misadventures of Calvin and Hobbes'_?"

"It's about this little boy and his stuffed tiger that comes to life when no one else is around. They're best friends and they do all these crazy things...and its for kids but I...Well, it only happened because of you."

Hobbes looked up for a moment, looked down once more and then back up. "By Bill Watterson?"

"I wanted to use a pen name," Calvin explained. "Bill for you, Watterson for me. The books half yours anyway. It wouldn't have happened without you. It's for you," he confessed. "It's all for you."

"Calvin..."

"I'll never be able to tell you how sorry I am, for everything I did and said and for how I treated you. And I don't deserve to be forgiven, and if you don't want to see me or hear from me again I'll leave and burn the book and never bother you again. But I love you, and I know that doesn't change anything but–"

"Say that again," Hobbes interrupted.

"Say–"

"You just said you loved me," Hobbes breathed, "and I need to make sure I didn't make it up in my head, so I need you to say it again."

"I love you," Calvin repeated softly. "I was an ass and I pushed you away because I couldn't process what I was feeling, but I love you. I love you, and I would never believe that you still feel the same but I had to come here and tell you."

"You love me."

"I do," Calvin assured, "very much. More than anything I–"

And incomplete disregard for the gift, though he would apologize for it later, Hobbes dropped it to ground and launched himself so fully and completely onto Calvin it looked as though they would never be separated.

"I love you Calvin," Hobbes let out in a rush, his fingers fumbling through the blonde hair and brushing every surface of his face he could reach. "I love you I love you I love..." And fighting all thoughts and urges to cry he let his mouth fall onto Calvin's with such relief and desperation that it was impossible for him to imagine kissing anyone else and feeling the way he did at that moment.

Calvin clung to him, fingers digging into the warm folds of the wife beater trying to pull himself closer, the smell of Hobbes filling his senses with all the things he had been missing for months. All the misery he had felt began to ebb away while Hobbes held him securely in his arms.

"I love you too," Calvin gasped, pulling away and burring his face in the curve of Hobbes neck. "I love you so much."

"I'll never let you go," Hobbes promised, kissing his sweetly on his forehead and nose and cheeks. "Never, now that I have you can't. I love you too much, Calvin."

"You won't have to. Okay, I promise."

Hobbes pressed their foreheads together, brushing his nose gently against Calvin's.

He could hear his heart thudding heavily and irresistibly warm in his chest and he reveled in the feel of Calvin's flesh finally under his hungry fingertips.

This was undoubtably, the greatest birthday of his entire life.

X

**So Thank you again for being with me through this whole thing! It was an experience and I never expected for it to take this long as it did, but I'm very glad I finished. And I actually feel pretty good about it.**

**And ummm, if anyone wants a sequel let me know. With enough want for one and a holiday break coming up fairly soon, it could be a possibility.**

**Love, forever and always,**

**Cleo Leo**


End file.
